Tiredness and Punishment
by mystic rei
Summary: No longer oneshot. Eren sudah kelelahan karena tugas dari Rivaille, tapi si Kopral masih saja tega menghukumnya. Namun hukumannya...agak berbeda tampaknya. Sho-ai RivaEre. Basically heichou's attempts at flirting with Eren, LOL. I dont own the cover
1. Better Not Be Tired or Punishment

**Disclaimer : **Kalau saya punya SnK, saya nikahkan Rivaille dengan Eren dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat 3D Maneuver Gear dibayar ntar! Untungnya SnK punya Hajime Isayama, jadi bayarnya tunai deh. *abaikan celotehan gak mutu ini*

Enjoy!

* * *

Matahari saat itu memutuskan untuk mencurahkan sinarnya kembali, menembus awan-awan putih di hari itu. Langit yang memayungi Headquarters Sekoting—eh, Scouting Legion sudah beberapa hari ini cerah. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan para prajurit Special Operation Squad pimpinan Rivaille untuk latihan seperti pertarungan satu lawan satu sampai latihan menari di udara dengan Maneuver Gear.

Dan jika yang memimpin prajurit di HQ itu Rivaille, tentunya kegiatan yang satu ini tidak akan ketinggalan. Bahkan sudah menjadi menu wajib untuk semua yang tinggal di situ.

"Hari ini kita adakan kerja bakti membersihkan HQ. Ayo mulai!"

'APANYA YANG HARI INI!? TIAP HARI JUGA KITA BERSIH-BERSIH MELULU TAU!' teriakan perih dari hati yang terdalam para bawahan langsung keluar kompak. Tanpa suara, pastinya. Minta disuruh jadi umpan Titan?

Jadi yah, kegiatan yang nggak pernah berubah setiap harinya pun kembali dimulai. Para anggota Scouting Legion pun langsung sibuk dengan kegiatan menumpas debu dan kotoran dari muka HQ, sementara sang Kopral sendiri duduk mengawasi di ruangannya sambil makan Yupi.

Dasar manusia kelas 1m 60cm kampret…

Tapi emang apanya yang mau dilakuin Rivaille juga, toh ruangan-ruangan dan koridor di sekitar kamarnya sudah kinclong clong clong dibersihin dia sendiri tiap ada kesempatan. Konon, sampai si Kopral sendiri juga nggak tega mau nginjek dengan sepatunya lagi.

Eh, kok gitu. Nggak keluar-keluar kamar dong dia? Kenapa nggak nyeker aja gitu? Yaelah mana mau dia, ntar malah kakinya sendiri yang kotor. Begitulah Rivaille mengakui ketika ditanya oleh Hanji yang saat itu sedang datang berkunjung.

Emang clean freak ajaib. Ya sudahlah, biarkan sang maha kuasa Rivaille berbuat sesukanya.

Setelah menilik lebih jauh tentang rasa cinta pada kebersihan si Rivaille yang subhanallah, mari kita menuju ke taman belakang yang sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan tinggi. Kita biarkan Rivai berzikir(?) di ruangannya dan temui si bocah setengah Titan yang lagi sibuk meng-_exterminate_ rumput-rumput yang bergoyang. _Every single one of them._

Baju Eren sudah dibasahi keringat karena kerja yang keras. Jaket seragam bersimbol sayap unyu itu sudah lama ia tanggalkan, sementara lengan bajunya ia gulung sampai siku. Sekitar dari sejam lalu ia masih berusaha mencabuti rumput-rumput tinggi yang memenuhi taman belakang HQ dan sukses membuat suasana jadi seperti kastil di film horor vampir; tapi ternyata ia masih menjalankan sampai setengahnya saja. Si Tatakae ini pun akhirnya menarik nafas lelah. Jiwa Tatakae-nya menguap bersama keringat *halah*.

"Ugh…topan dulu deh…" keluh Eren sambil menyeka keringatnya dari peluh. Ia lalu pergi mencari bayangan dari bangunan yang terdekat untuk berteduh dan duduk.

Akhirnya setelah istirahat sebentar ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dengan tarikan nafas, ia lalu kembali berjuang ke medan perang yang sengit melawan rerumputan dengan bonus ilalang dan teriknya matahari siang. Sampai tetesan semangat tatakae yang terakhir, sejam kemudian, Eren berhasil melaksanakan misinya untuk *coret*memberantas*coret* mencabuti musuhnya, para *coret*Titan*coret* rumput-rumput yang mengganggu. Kini tujuannya sudah tercapai. Anak remaja itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, kelelahan, terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang.

"Aku tanpamuuu… butiran de—EREEEEEN!"

Nyanyian itu lalu berubah jadi jeritan histeris Petra yang mendapati seonggok manusia tak bernyawa di taman belakang. Ia melempar sapunya asal dan tidak sadar kalau benda kesayangan Kopral itu sukses mencium muka Auruo yang lagi iseng lewat situ. Dan karena kaget, pria yang tidak teridentifikasi umurnya itu—untuk sekian kalinya—menggigit lidahnya sampai berdarah sebelum akhirnya lari sambil nangis bombay.

Dan lalu terpeleset di lantai yang lagi dipel sama Erd.

Tampaknya hari ini sial banget ya buat Auruo.

Tapi ah, peduli Titan. Eren lagi sekarat!

"Eren! Kamu kenapa!? Ereeeeen siapa yang nanti ngusir kecoa di toilet!?" teriak Petra heboh dan menjadi absurd sambil memeluk badan Eren yang lemas. Dengan dramatis Eren bicara dengan suara yang perlahan hilang. Serak-serak banjir gitu.

"Petra-san…maaf saya belum bayar arisan bulan ini…"

Hati gadis imut berambut cokelat muda itu langsung sakit, "Nyicil aja! Atau bayar bulan depan, bunga 10% ya! Kamu jangan pergi dulu Eren…hiks…" kata Petra lagi, walau sebenarnya Eren juga nggak ngerti kenapa bayar arisan ada bunganya segala. Ya sudahlah, semi momen yang mengharukan ini.

Eren menggenggam tangan kecil Petra, "Maaf…tolong sampaikan pada Kopral kalau persediaan Yupi udah habis… dan tolong sampaikan pada para Titan di luar dinding sana, aku…mencintai mereka…" Oke, dia mulai ngaco. Efek sekarat?

"EREN! Kamu jadi kayak Mayor Hanji! Sadar Eren sadaaaaaar!"

Sementara itu para anggota lain cuma diem ngeliat peristiwa dramatis ala sinetron ini. Lumayan, tontonan gratis. Momen ini pun terus berlangsung beberapa saat tanpa ada orang yang cukup waras untuk menghentikannya.

Namun semua berubah ketika sang Kopral Rivaille menyerang…

Si pria cebol—ehem, pria minim tinggi badan itu datang dengan segala kejayaannya. Lalu dengan selamat sentosa, mengantarkan Eren ke depan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan—aduh. Maaf author ngelantur. Mau tujuh-belasan nih.

Rivaille pun tanpa diduga langsung memberikan Eren 'Fabulous Kick'-nya yang terkenal semenjak dipresentasikan di ruang sidang.

**DUAK!**

Eren yang merasa familiar dengan tendangan penuh cinta dari Kopral itu segera bangkit dengan posisi bersimpuh sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tapi kali ini giginya nggak patah. Oho, selamat.

Aduh Eren, tapi pikiranmu itu naif sekali.

"Sedang apa kau, bocah sial?" ujarnya horor, "Mesra-mesraan di sini? Kau masih perlu didisiplinkan, rupanya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Push-up. Sekarang."

Eren mau tidak mau menjalankan hukumannya. Ia bersiap di posisi push-up. Yah, biasanya Rivaille memberikan hukuman push-up 10 sampai 20 kali tergantung pelanggaran yang dilakukan anak buahnya. Eren nyengir dalam hati, dia masih mampu kalau cuma segitu doang sih. Bisa karena biasa gitu deh.

"Eren. Lima puluh kali."

ASTAGA.

"Li-lima puluh kali, Sir?" tanya Eren tapi langsung kena pelototan maut dari sang atasan.

"Mau ditambah?"

"Ti, tidak! Sir!"

Eren lalu mulai menghitung dengan Rivaille yang tidak melepaskan pengawasannya. Aura yang dikeluarkan dari pria kecil itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Tapi tidak ada yang sadar selain Petra, bahwa aura yang dikeluarkan Rivaille saat itu mirip…orang cemburu?

"Petra. Kau sudah selesaikan tugasmu?" kalimat Rivaille memecah lamunannya.

"Ah…se, segera, Sir!"

Setelah itu Petra langsung ngacir pergi sambil tertawa kecil. Ah, Kopral satu ini memang tsundere…

Hukuman terus berlangsung. Eren sudah sampai pada hitungan ke-40. Keringat semakin banyak keluar bersamaan dengan energinya yang kian menipis. Belum lagi matahari yang terik ini benar-benar tidak membantu.

Dan tampaknya si Kopral menyadari kondisinya ini.

"Berhenti sebentar, Eren. Tarik nafas dulu. Kuberikan waktu 10 detik."

Eren, tetap di posisi push-up, berusaha mengatur nafas di waktu yang sedikit itu. Tinggal 10 kali lagi. Tatakae, Eren Jaeger!

"Delapan. Sembilan. Sepuluh. Tunggu sebentar, Eren."

Eren bingung menatap atasannya. Cepatlah, teriak Eren dalam hati, sudah nggak kuat nih! Eh, kok ambigu.

Tapi si Jaeger muda terkaget dan semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Kopralnya. Eren langsung speechless. Rivaille mendekati Eren, lalu menyuruhnya menyingkir sebentar sebelum akhirnya memposisikan dirinya berbaring di bawah orang yang lebih muda itu.

Sekarang Eren dalam posisi push-up dengan Rivaille berbaring di bawahnya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu lengan Eren. Kepala Rivaille berada di tengah-tengah kedua tangan si pemuda beriris hijau. Darah langsung mengalir deras ke wajah Eren.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Eren? Lanjutkan. Tinggal 10 kali lagi." titah Rivaille. Eren berteriak kecil karena panik, dan lalu melanjutkan sisa hukumannya.

Eren mau tidak mau menutup erat kedua matanya karena malu. Ketika gerakan turun ia berusaha agar wajahnya tidak mengenai wajah Kopral di bawahnya.

"Empat puluh satu…empat puluh dua…"

Rivaille menatap wajah pemuda yang tepat di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca.

"Empat puluh tiga…"

Chu~

Eren perlahan membuka matanya. Keningnya tadi terasa seperti kena sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Eren? Lanjutkan." Dan entah kenapa suara Rivaille melembut dan bahkan terdengar sedikit…seduktif?

Ah, mungkin cuma perasaan Eren saja.

"E-empat puluh empat, empat puluh lima, empat puluh enam…"

Eren terus berusaha mengabaikan pria yang tepat di hadapannya. Dan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Empat puluh tujuh…"

Chu.

Kedua mata Eren terbuka lebar. Menatap iris kelam Rivaille yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan. Pipi kanan Eren terasa seperti…

Dicium?

Oh my god. Wajah Eren semakin memerah. Mata Rivaille seakan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan, dan dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat (dan jelas bukan karena lelah), Eren kembali bergerak.

"Empat puluh delapan…"

Pipi kiri.

"Empat puluh sembilan…"

Ujung hidungnya.

"Lima pu—Ummmph!"

Bibirnya.

Eren tetap diam di atas badan Rivaille, membiarkan sang Kopral melahap bibirnya. Perlahan ia melepaskan lengan yang menyangga badannya dan rileks di atas badan pria yang menggoda itu, menggerakkannya mengusap rambut raven-nya. Dada Rivaille ternyata sangat kokoh, Eren baru sadar. Walau tingginya kurang, namun badannya benar-benar memiliki susunan otot yang bagus melebihi Eren. Rivaille menjilat, menggigit sedikit bibir bawah Eren agar terbuka, lalu menyapu rongga mulut pemuda imut yang hangat itu dengan lidahnya. Eren pun akhirnya mencoba mencium balik, ikut berdansa dengan lidah sang Kopral, meski masih malu-malu. Rivaille tersenyum kecil.

Tidak perlu dikatakan pun, mereka sudah saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Pikiran mereka seperti menyatu saat itu juga.

Setelah ciuman panas selama dua menit Eren menyerah. Ia sudah sangat lemas, kekurangan oksigen. Saliva masih menghubungkan mulut keduanya ketika pemuda itu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Li…lima puluh…"

Dan setelah itu Eren terjatuh di badan Rivaille. Mencabuti semua rumput di taman, lalu menjalani hukuman, dan dicium dengan mesra oleh atasannya, membuat pemuda itu sudah tidak bertenaga. Tapi senyuman tersungging manis di bibirnya.

Awan yang besar datang melewati kedua insan ini, membuat bayangan yang teduh bagi mereka. Rivaille mengusap pipi Eren yang sudah jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya. Bibir ranumnya masih terlihat merah akibat perlakuannya tadi. Rivaille mendengus bangga.

"Tertidur di hadapan atasan, dasar kurang disiplin. Tapi, sudahlah."

Rivaille lalu bangkit, menggendong Eren bridal style, membawanya agak jauh memasuki taman yang sudah dibersihkan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menuju sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Ia lalu memposisikan diri bersandar di batang pohon sementara Eren tetap tertidur di pelukannya.

"Not bad."

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Rivaille pun mengikuti Eren ke alam mimpi.

-End-

* * *

**A/N : **ANJIR GUE NULIS APAAAA!? *teriak di dalam mulut Titan*

Saya juga nggak tau ini ide dari mana. Ide push-up sambil make-out itu tiba-tiba aja nongol dan nggak mau pergi sebelum ditulis. Jadi kayak hantu ah. Rivaille di sini bener-bener ngambil kesempatan yaa… dasar om-om mesum *ditebas pedang maneuver gear*

Sekalian, di kesempatan ini saya juga mau mengucapkan selamat Idul Fitri buat yang merayakan! Semoga Ramadhan ini menambah iman kita ya, aamiin. Dan ngumpung sebentar lagi 17-an, saya mengucapkan Dirgahayu buat Indonesia dan para penghuni fandom SnK Indonesia di manapun kalian berada. MERDEKA! *rasa nasionalisme memuncak tiba-tiba* Tetap TATAKAE! Tetap SUSUME! Tetap TSUYOI! *orasi pake toa sambil kibar-kibar bendera merah putih*

Sampai ketemu lagi semuanya~! Terima kasih udah baca~!

Hoping a good day to you all,

mystic rei


	2. Better Not Complain Your Food

**A/N : **LOL. Ini gak jadi oneshot! *tampang troll* Berhubung ada beberapa ide nistah lewat di otak buat dijadiin hukuman mezum si tukang modus a.k.a bapak heichou kita, jadi yah… I can't help but write them down XD

Dan maaf kalo setelah update-an ini, update selanjutnya bakal lama lagi. Salahkan tugas-tugas kuliah yang berdatangan. Hiks...

**Disclaimer : **Bukan punya saya. Beneran.

**Warning : **Fanfic pelampiasan. Persetan dengan EYD. Persetan dengan linguistik. Ini fic humor, so nikmati saja bahasa gado-gado ini ya XD /terbang

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden dimana Rivaille dengan segala sifat mesum yang gemilangnya menghukum bawahan unyunya, si Eren. Sampai sekarang pun si bocah Titan nggak pernah bisa melakukan push-up tanpa merubah wajahnya menjadi semerah lipstick banci perempatan, siapapun yang mengkomandoinya. Dan biasanya itu terjadi saat latihan pagi yang dikomandoi oleh Erd.

Tapi suatu saat, kali ini Rivaille-lah yang memimpin latihan pagi. Semua prajurit yang tidak mendapat giliran piket membuat sarapan sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Eren sudah berdiri sigap di sana dan begitu melihat sosok cebol kopralnya dia langsung salting. Rivaille melihat tepat ke matanya dan tersenyum sedikit—sedikit banget, tapi keliatan kalau itu senyuman—hingga membuat wajah Eren jadi semerah sempak motif polkadot favoritnya yang hilang secara misterius.

Tapi suatu hari nanti dia akan tau kalau tersangka dibalik menghilangnya sempak kesayangannya itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang pendek yang tengah memberikan senyuman nistanya sekarang.

Yap, kembali ke latihan pagi di lapangan. Semua prajurit diberikan titah untuk berbaris rapi dan mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan pemanasan. Setelah itu mereka membentuk dua banjar ke belakang lalu berlari 10 putaran mengelilingi lapangan. Rivaille masih bersikap seperti biasa, duduk dan memelototi semua bawahannya agar tidak ada yang bermalas-malasan.

Yah, meski tatapan utamanya tetap tertuju pada Eren.

Putaran terakhir pun selesai dan prajurit-prajurit belum mandi itu langsung kembali ke barisan semula dan melakukan pendinginan. Latihan pagi selesai. Ada yang langsung menuju kamar mandi, ada yang mau sarapan lebih dulu, atau malah mau pedekate. Contoh sempurnanya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Kopral sendiri.

Eren berjalan terhuyung. Perutnya sudah meminta asupan gizi untuk permulaan harinya. Ia dan rekan-rekan seperjuangan se-random-nya sudah duduk di ruang makan dan melahap sarapan.

"Ini seriusan?" keluh Reiner menatap miris hidangan di situ. Kentang rebus, _mashed potato, _dan sup kentang. Satu-satunya yang lain di sana cuma roti.

"Siapa yang piket sarapan hari ini?" Jean pengen protes. Dia bukan makhluk pagi, dan sarapan yang biasanya menghiburnya untuk memulai aktivitas justru yang model beginian. Apa banget deh.

Armin ragu-ragu menunjuk ke arah dapur, "Hari ini…uh, Sasha…"

Dan semuanya terdiam. Pantes.

"Dan siapa orang bodoh yang ngasih dia piket bikin makanan?" keluh Eren tapi tetep dimakan juga. Maklum, perutnya udah _chaos _dari tadi pagi.

"Itu gue."

Suara rendah yang begitu familiar membuat semua makhluk yang tengah duduk di meja itu hampir loncat karena kaget. Demi Colossal Titan, Kopral kita datang!

Sayup-sayup para mantan Trainee angkatan 104 mendengar lagu tema si kapten sepakbola jaman jadoel.

Dengan tendangan halillintar dia cetak—

JEDUG

-GOL! Reiner mulai teriak ala suporter N*nkatsu. Eren meringis memegangi kepalanya yang pagi-pagi udah jadi korban jitakan cinta Rivaille.

"Ada masalah, Eren?" Kata Rivaille lagi dengan aura suram yang melanda. Seisi ruang makan pun diliputi pikiran yang sama.

Mampus kau, Eren Jaeger.

Memang sudah jadi pengetahuan umum kalau si Kopral memang diberi tugas untuk mengawasi si manusia setengah titan itu. Tapi kesannya sekarang, dimana ada Eren, disitu ada Rivaille. Udah jadi sepaket gitu lah kira-kira. Cieee. Aduh jadi malu.

Eren dugem alias duduk gemetaran di bawah sang Kopral yang memasang muka serupa grumpy cat. "Uh…ti—tidak ada, Sir!"

Rivaille menunjuk sarapan anak buah kampretnya itu, "Kau tahu kan kalau mengeluh sama saja kau tidak menghargai orang yang sudah susah payah membuatnya, bocah sialan."

Masuk akal, Kopral, masuk akal, ujar seisi ruang makan dalam hati. TAPI LIHAT SARAPANMU SENDIRI, KAMPRET! STEAK DAGING!

Semua prajurit baru Scouting Legion langsung facepalm melihat piring yang ada di tangan Rivaille.

Oke, menu yang dimiliki oleh prajurit berpangkat memang lebih istimewa, tapi…hei. Tetap saja rasanya itu nggak adil!

Bulu roma Eren udah joget diiringi lagu Rh*ma Ir*ma. Pengen rasanya remaja itu langsung kabur aja ke kota Roma. Eh, ini apa.

"Maaf, Sir…" rintih Eren meminta pengampunan. Rivaille mendengus dan bersiap cabut dari situ, tapi langsung menolehkan kepalanya lagi ketika mendengar suara dentingan.

Sendok Eren terjatuh. Semuanya langsung menatap siaga. Ada yang udah siap-siap nyabut _cutter blade_-nya, ada yang langsung mau masang 3DMG, dan ada yang ngacungin pisau sama garpu, entah mau perang apa minta tambah makanan. Eren gantian facepalm.

Plis, tragedi jadi-titan-buat-ngambil-sendok nggak akan terjadi lagi. Lagian, jitakan Rivaille bahkan cuma bikin benjol sedikit. Eren pengen teriak 'Kok lo semua idiot?' tapi memutuskan untuk menahannya saja. Udah nggak mau cari perkara selama mata Rivaille masih mengawasinya. Eren jadi kicepnisasi dengan konspirasi kemakmuran di 15 his age. Oh, abaikan.

Memilih untuk menyerah saja daripada dia sendiri yang dapet masalah, Eren mulai membungkuk demi meraih sendok makan di lantai. Ah, jauh banget, keluh Eren sembari terus membungkukkan badannya hingga sampai pada posisi…ehem, nungging.

"Kau bisa sampai, Eren?" tanya Mikasa peduli. Dari tempatnya ia hanya bisa melihat badan Eren yang membungkuk memutar ke arah belakang.

"Uuh…hn…nnh…"

Jadi saudara-saudara, itu HANYA rintihan kecil Eren yang kesulitan menggapai sendoknya. Tapi di telinga _a certain Corporal _kita, suara itu justru terdengar ambigu. Apalagi dari posisi Rivaille pemandangan vantat Eren betul-betul jelas. Mikasa awalnya nggak curiga, tapi begitu melihat tampang mupeng Rivaille, dia langsung konek.

"Eren! Biar aku saja yang ambilkan!"

Mikasa dengan segala alarm 'Lindungi Keperawanan Eren' yang sudah menyala segera berdiri menuju sendok yang rupanya terjatuh cukup jauh. Baru ia akan mengambilnya, benda dari _stainless steel _itu tiba-tiba ditendang jauh hingga menghilang dari peradaban. Mikasa menoleh dan pandangannya bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut hitam dan berwajah datar yang sama sepertinya tengah memelototi. Yah, kecuali tingginya yang tidak sama.

"Apa maksud Anda, Kopral?" ujar Mikasa suram.

"Jangan halangi pandanganku (ke bokong Eren), Ackerman." Balas Rivaille nggak kalah suram.

Ronde pertama adu pelototan terjadi. Semua orang di bangku Eren langsung nyingkah ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Eren yang tengah jadi objek rebutan juga beranjak. "Aku ambil sendok baru saja."

Tapi sepertinya duo rival ini terlalu asyik bertarung dominasi hingga tidak sadar Eren sudah tiada…eh maksudnya, udah nggak ada di tempatnya.

"Kita nggak boleh lagi biarin Sasha piket sarapan." Ujar Reiner penuh determinasi di sudut lain di ruang makan. Teman-temannya langsung menjawab kompak.

"Lo juga jangan. Bisa-bisa menu kita diganti jadi bakso semua!"

Kasian Reiner. Dia langsung pundung di pojokan, tuh. Yah, sudahlah.

Lagian, ini bukan Al-Sekoting.

.

.

Kegiatan di hari itu dilanjutkan dengan rapat strategi para petinggi, yang lalu strategi itu akan diteruskan kepada para bawahan. Strategi tersebut berkaitan dengan latihan yang akan diadakan esok hari di hutan kecil di suatu tempat di dalam Wall Rose. Termasuk Rivaille, sang Kopral itu kembali menjelaskan pada timnya mengenai strategi yang sudah dibicarakan sebelumnya dengan Irvin, Hanji, dan Mike.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?" Rivaille menutup kuliahnya sambil menghadap ke semua orang.

Tidak ada angkatan tangan. Yah, strategi ini memang tidak sulit untuk dimengerti, bahkan Eren si newbie pun langsung dapat mengerti intinya. Rivaille mengangguk.

"Kalau sudah jelas, kalian dipersilakan untuk bubar."

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat rapat. Erd dan Gunther pergi mengurus kuda mereka, Auruo entah kemana, dan Petra menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan _afternoon tea _bersama Christa. Eren pun baru akan pamit undur diri, tapi langsung dihentikan oleh atasan kontetnya. Menelan ludah, Eren kembali menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Rivaille melipat kedua tangannya, wajahnya diangkat untuk bertemu langsung dengan mata hijau Eren dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak menghargai keluhan apalagi mengenai makanan, Eren."

Aduh, itu masih diungkit? Eren mulai keringat dingin.

Plis, yang sarapannya steak daging diam saja deh! Si bocah titan pengen banget teriak gitu kalo mau nanggung resiko dijadiin umpan titan buat latihan nanti.

"Ma, maaf, Sir…"

Rivaille makin menyipitkan matanya yang udah kecil kayak tinggi badannya, "Dan selama kau masih dibawah tanggung jawabku, Eren, melatihmu dengan kedisiplinan adalah salah satu dari tugasku."

Eren menelan ludah. Mama, tolong Eren…

.

.

Jadi begitulah saudara-saudara sekalian, sejarah mengenai kenapa Eren sekarang tengah jongkok di dapur dengan cairan dan kain pembersih.

"Bersihkan dapur. Aku tidak mau tempat membuat makanan itu justru jadi sarang kuman."

Dengan penuh nafsu Eren menggosok seluruhnya sampai bersih. Sialan, masa karena masalah kecil begitu Rivaille merasa perlu untuk menyuruhnya membersihkan dapur? Eren merutuki si cebol dalam hati sambil bekerja dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

Lalu tidak lama Eren kembali menggumamkan kutukan-kutukan. Kali ini objeknya adalah satu noda membandel di lantai. Mau tidak mau Eren harus kembali jongkok demi bertarung memberantas noda yang dengan inosennya nongkrong di situ. Saking kesalnya Eren berimajinasi ngeliat si noda lagi tiduran di lantai dengan tampang songong dan senyuman _troll _yang mengejek.

Alhasil, Eren jadi makin kesel. Duh Eren, siapa suruh kamu bayangin yang aneh-aneh? Imajinasimu itu tingkat tinggi pake banget sih. Tatakae aja lah, Ren.

Sementara itu Rivaille memandang bawahannya yang paling tersayang dengan rasa terhibur, seakan tahu apa yang tengah ada di dalam pikiran Eren. Dasar bocah satu ini. Tidak heran Rivaille menyukainya, Eren seperti mampu memberikan satu cahaya di tengah kehidupan suramnya.

Aiih, co cwiit~ Aduh jadi pengen malu.

Dan perasaan ringan Rivaille semakin menjadi berbunga-bunga ketika pemandangan yang ia tunggu-tunggu terjadi lagi. Ya, asal kalian tahu saja, Rivaille itu memang makhluk paling modus setiga lapis Wall. Jadi jangan heran kalau ada udang dibalik tempura. Ia punya tujuan terselubung di balik hukumannya.

Ingat kejadian pas sarapan tadi pagi? Tentang apa yang menjadi bahan perdebatan Mikasa dan Rivaille? Ya, itu.

Pemandangan jelas bokong Eren yang bergerak-gerak seiring dengan semakin kerasnya usaha sang pemilik bertarung dengan noda. Rivaille berdiri nyaman di belakang Eren sambil bersandar di dinding dapur.

'Not bad.' Ucap Rivaille puas dalam hati. Dasar modus kau.

Setelah perjuangan panjang selama 15 menit, Eren akhirnya bangkit dengan pinggang encok karena kelamaan dalam posisi yang sama. Ia mendengus penuh kemenangan melihat lantai yang kini sudah bersih sempurna.

"Saya sudah selesai, Kopral." Cengiran Eren yang cetar membahana ditujukan pada sang Kopral. Jantung Rivaille jadi berdetak lebih cepat.

Rivaille memandang Eren yang penuh dengan keringat. Tapi bukannya karena jijik. Justru kebalikannya. Peluh yang mengalir di lehernya yang jenjang hingga membasahi bajunya entah kenapa malah terlihat sensual. Belum lagi bajunya yang jadi basah karena keringat itu membuat lekukan tubuhnya tercetak jelas.

"Aah, panas…" Eren menyingkapkan rambut bagian depannya hingga memperlihatkan dahi yang mulus beserta butiran keringat. Lalu tangannya bergerak mengusap peluh yang ada di lehernya.

Eren, kamu nggak pernah sadar sama tindakanmu yang suka gali lubang sendiri, deh…

Biasanya Rivaille akan langsung menendang orang yang berkeringat seperti ini ke kamar mandi. Tapi jika Eren yang berkeringat, rasanya ia ingin membiarkannya saja. Rivaille benar-benar senang saat ini, ia mendapat dua rezeki sekaligus dan diam-diam berdoa.

'Tuhan, semoga nanti akan ada yang menciptakan alat untuk mengabadikan pemandangan indah.'

Oh, tentu ada, Rivaille, sayang jamanmu belum sampai pada saat itu. Tersadar dari lamunannya sekilas Rivaille mendekati Eren setelah meraih sebuah handuk kecil.

"Duduk, Eren."

Satu titahan Rivaille langsung dipatuhi oleh Eren si anak polos. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Rivaille tanpa aba-aba langsung mengacak-acak rambut Eren yang basah oleh keringat dengan handuk.

"Ko, Kopral!"

"Diamlah, Eren."

Rivaille lalu turun mengeringkan wajah Eren. Remaja itu menutup matanya.

Dan semakin erat mengunci matanya, kala ia menyadari nafas Rivaille yang entah sejak kapan berada di tempat yang melebihi batas pribadinya.

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah orang yang paling disayanginya. Ia menatap kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup menyembunyikan sinar hijau yang telah merenggut perhatiannya selama ini. Dengan lembut ia mengusap dahi Eren dengan handuk, secara perlahan turun ke daerah pipi yang sedikit memerah karena _blushing_. Terus turun, hingga ke bagian rahang. Rivaille memandangi bibir kenyal Eren yang sudah pernah ia cicipi tempo hari dan perasaan ingin melahapnya muncul kembali.

Si Kopral terus menggerakkan tangannya dengan handuk, menuruni area leher. Hembusan nafas Rivaille bisa dirasakan Eren dan itu membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Lalu tanpa disangka, sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya. Menyusuri bagian leher, belakang telinga, lalu sesuatu itu mulai mengulum daun telinganya.

"Haa…uhh…" Eren merasa geli. Ia tidak berdaya di dalam pelukan Rivaille dan perlakuannya.

Rivaille tersenyum setelah menjilati telinga Eren, "Kau tahu? Aku ingin membuatmu berkeringat lebih dari ini dan mendengar desahanmu menyebut namaku."

BLUSH

Wajah Eren berubah jadi semerah sambel terasi yang bikinnya pake cabe merah sekilo. Demi apa, suara Rivaille itu seksi banget asdfghjkl.

"KOPRAL!"

Teriakan Eren langsung terhenti begitu Rivaille kembali melumat bibir manisnya. Handuk itu dikibarkan Rivaille hingga menutupi kedua wajah mereka dari pandangan. Eren melenguh ketika lidah Rivaille sekali lagi mengajaknya berdansa dalam kenikmatan. Tangannya meremas baju Rivaille sementara tangan si Kopral menggerayangi bagian tengkuk lehernya. Rupanya hal itu membuat Eren semakin mendesah. Ah, pikir Rivaille, ternyata dalam wujud manusia pun, kelemahan Eren juga di daerah situ.

Rivaille semakin mendorong badan Eren yang tengah hanyut dalam ciuman. Bagian punggung Eren kini terbaring di meja beserta Rivaille berada di atasnya. Tangan nakal Rivaille menyusuri bagian dada Eren dan mulai menyibak bajunya. Eren melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher kuat Rivaille dan bermain di surai hitamnya.

Desahan Eren semakin mencepat, membuat Rivaille segera tersadar dari nafsu. Ia harus menghentikannya sebelum mereka semakin bertindak jauh dan mengubah rate fanfic ini. Rivaille akhirnya dengan tidak rela melepas kuncian bibirnya dengan bibir bawahan imutnya, membiarkannya mengatur nafas.

"Ko…haah, Kopral…" Eren menatap Rivaille dengan pandangan sayu dan wajah yang sudah memerah. "Ke, kenapa…"

Rivaille tersenyum kecil, "Bukannya dari tindakanku, semuanya sudah jelas, Eren?"

Eren menutup mulutnya. Matanya terbuka agak lebar. Ah, rupanya si bocah lemot ini baru sadar. Kedua alis matanya berkerut.

"Tapi, jika Kopral hanya melakukan ini untuk—"

"—Eren. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini pada orang yang tidak aku suka."

Wajah Eren sukses semakin merah. Rivaille mendekapnya penuh sayang.

"Aku sedikit lelah, Kopral."

Rivaille mengusap rambutnya, "Istirahatlah. Tapi sebelumnya, mandi dulu. Kau bau keringat."

Eren tertawa kecil mendengar respon yang sudah diduganya. "Siap."

"Dan, Eren?"

"Ya, Kopral?"

Rivaille kembali menatap kedua iris hijau Eren dengan intens.

"Mau mandi bersamaku?"

Seisi _headquarters _lalu gempar karena mendengar teriakan penuh rasa malu Eren yang tiba-tiba membahana.

* * *

**A/N : **Nggak tau ah… gue gak paham lagi otak sama tangan gue ini ngetik apaan. Hope you enjoyed the story aja deh =_=

**Reviews Replies :** **Moza L Reniel35 :** Aduh kalo mau 'maem' jangan di luar dong ah, nanti saya intai pake CCTV nih. /hei/ **fubba123 : **glad you enjoyed this story XD Eren juga, kok mau sama om pedo /digiles/ **Kim Arlein 17 : **As expected from tukang modus. Ini dia modusan keduanya XD **Android5Family : **Siip deh! Udah nista belom nih? Upupu~ **Yami-chan Kagami : **Mari kita buat hipotesa bahwa semakin cemburunya seorang Rivai semakin dia mesum sama Eren... Sabar ya Ren. Nikmati saja hukumanmu. Tatakae! /digigit/ **Fvvn : **Asek ada mbak Fuun XD Justru karena Rivai orang perancis dia harus MEMBUKTIKANNYA SEJELAS MUNGKIN! /digaplok/ Monggo ini lanutan kemesuman Rivai bwahaha~ **sessho ryu : **Oh nggak sejumput lagi ini mah. Secentong nasi! Dan akan terus bertumbuh! *ini iklan ato apa* **Kunougi Haruka : **JANGAN! KASIAN CONNIE SUDAH MENDERITA KUDETA HATI RAMBUTNYA! /plok/ Sip! Saya akan terus berkarya biar kaya! TATAKAEE OKANE GA IPPAI MOTTEIRU NO TAME NI! /salahmotif/ **Uruta : **Welcome and thanks udah mampir~ Ah mungkin kerasukan setan mezum di saat dia sudah mezum /watde/

Yup, sekian dulu! Makasih banyaaaak buat silent readers, favs, follows, and reviews-nya! Ditunggu modusan berikutnya ya~ XD /kayakadaajayangnungguin

Hope you enjoy your day,

mystic rei


	3. Better Not Report Your Private Issue

**A/N : **Update~! Maaf atas delaynya~ pas lagi agak nyantai sama kuliah, malah wabah WB yang melanda... Maafkan saya... *usap air mata dengan cantik*

**Disclaimer : **Masih bukan punya saya.

**Warning : **Ada yang inget kalo sempak favoritnya Eren ilang? Di mention kok di Chapter 2. Ya, dan di chapter 3 ini akan dibahas bagaimana dia mengetahui siapa pelakunya *cough* Dan juga parodi abal dari Danganronpa *cough* Maafkan author yang idenya lagi mandet jadi yang keluar absurd semua *cough*

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Selama masa hidupnya, Eren tidak pernah menyangka akan berada pada situasi begini. Kacau luar binasa. Padahal Eren cuma ingin menanyakan suatu benda penting miliknya yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang pada Irvin. Tapi rupanya komandannya itu bereaksi terlalu serius…atau malah gila? Entahlah.

Pokoknya, semua hal absurd ini terjadi di hari itu…

Siang kembali menyapa para prajurit berjubah kece di Scouting Legion HQ. Sekarang pasukan ijo-ijo ini lagi siap-siap buat latihan di hutan kecil. Latihan yang dimaksud bukan berantem sama Titan kayak biasanya, tapi hanya latihan bermanuver dan sedikit latihan pembantaian menggunakan Titan boneka hasil inovasi terbaru Scouting Legion. Karena itu, bisa dilihat kalo nggak ada muka-muka tegang di antara mereka.

Well, kecuali satu orang sih…

Satu sosok manusia ditemukan berjalan gontai ke luar dari markas menuju halaman depan dengan peralatan 3DMG yang sudah lengkap. Emang nggak ada yang aneh dari penampilan si pemuda bernama Eren ini, tapi…caranya berjalannya lah yang menjadi perhatian prajurit lain. Eren jalan pelan-pelan dengan langkah lucu sambil megangin *ehem*fantatnya*ehem. Mirip author kalo encoknya lagi kumat gitu, tapi kalau anda tahu gosip-gosip yang beredar mengenai hubungan si bocah Titan dengan si Kopral Scouting Legion, mungkin pikiran jernih anda akan langsung jadi keruh seketika itu juga.

'EREN ABIS DIANU-ANUIN!'

Armin menganga melihat sahabat seiya-sekatanya yang tahu-tahu muncul sambil bikin gosip baru buat para prajurit cewe fujoshi. Dengan segera ia meminta Reiner dan Bertholdt untuk Siaga 1 buat nahan Mikasa yang kelihatannya udah siap memburu seseorang.

"Eren. Kamu kenapa? Kok jalanmu begitu?" tanya Armin sambil keringet dingin dan mencoba memprediksi jawaban yang akan keluar. Halah.

"Uh, Armin. Nggak, cuma..." Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya unyu.

"Cuma?" jantung Armin goes doki doki.

Eren melanjutkan sisa jawabannya dengan suara agak mengecil dan terdengar agak… mendesah?

"Cuma…bokongku agak sakit…"

'TUH KAN EREN ABIS ANU ANU!' teriak para prajurit lebay di dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yaelah ternyata pasukan berani mati ini kepo juga. Tukang gosip pula.

Armin megap-megap. Jangan-jangan apa yang di pikirannya (dan para anggota Scouting lainnya) itu benar adanya. Merasa masih perlu mengklarifikasikan dengan jelas supaya menghasilkan jawaban yang valid, Armin meneruskan observasi sesuai dengan rumusan masalah menggunakan metode penelitian sebelum menyimpulkan hipotesis, isi, kesimpulan, dan saran. Jangan lupa daftar pustaka. Armin akan mempertimbangkan ide untuk menulis makalah mengenai masalah ini dan mengusulkannya pada Irvin. Siapa tahu si komandan berminat buat nerbitin majalah gosip sebagai kerjaan sampingan, lumayan buat nambah-nambah uang kas legion.

Lanjut, Armin pun berusaha bertahan untuk mendapat jawaban yang lebih aktual, "E-eh? Kok bisa? Kelamaan duduk?"

Reaksi si mata hijau kece itu justru lebih ambigu, saudara-saudara. "Nggak, bukan. Ini gara-gara Kopral…"

'OH MY GOD, EREN!' cewe-cewe fujoshi udah pada jerit-jerit pada muka super uke sekaleh yang dipasang Eren tanpa sadar saat itu. Petra bahkan udah mulai nulis ide buat bikin doujin RivaEre terbarunya. Eh, gitu-gitu Petra punya kerjaan sampingan sebagai doujinka loh. Dan rata-rata yaoi R18. Ya ampun sadar, Petra, sadar…

Armin menunjuk ke arah Mikasa yang mulai mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. "GO." Dan dalam sekejap Reiner beserta Bertholdt menyergap gadis itu kencang, mencegah pertarungan epik antar dua prajurit terkuat ini agar tidak terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya. Eren sweatdrop.

"Lalu," lanjut Armin lagi setelah mentitah dua orang yang entah sejak kapan jadi anak buahnya itu, "Kopral Rivaille melakukan apa?"

"Eh, itu…" tampang uke nan ambigu Eren berubah total jadi tampang ngenes sekarang, "Bokongku ditendang Kopral gara-gara aku belom bersihin kamar pas inspeksi mendadak tadi pagi…"

Hening.

Petra berhenti nulis. Mikasa balik masang muka poker face-nya.

Oh, jadi cuma gara-gara itu, toh. Aduh, kirain…

"Lho? Kok jadi sepi?" ujar Eren polos. Para wotanya Eren kembali berseri-seri.

'TETAPLAH POLOS, UKE KAMI TERSAYANG~'

Yaelah.

May God bless you, Scouting Legion.

.

.

Matahari sudah meninggi sebagai tanda bahwa waktu latihan sudah tiba. Rombongan Scouting Legion berangkat menuju hutan kecil di suatu distrik di pinggiran wall Rose menggunakan kuda. Arak-arakkan tidak melalui jalur penduduk, jadi perjalanan mereka tidak diramaikan oleh masyarakat seperti yang biasa ada saat mengantarkan kepergian mereka ke luar wall.

Eren tepat di belakang Rivaille bersama anggota Special Operation Squad yang lain. Auruo seperti biasa, ngebacot sampe ngegigit lidahnya sendiri; Petra yang menatapnya jijik; dan Gunther yang sesekali membicarakan strategi bersama Erd. Eren sendiri, dia hanya menatap punggung sang Kopral yang dibalut jubah hijau dan lambang kebanggaan legion, Wings of Freedom. Remaja itu pun jadi kembali kepikiran tentang keinginannya untuk pergi keluar wall dan eksistensi Titan yang menghalangi tujuannya itu.

Rivaille merasakan pandangan seseorang tengah tertuju pada punggungnya semenjak tadi. Ia menengok dan menangkap dua iris hijau yang sedang memandangnya kosong.

"Kuharap punggungku tidak bolong gara-gara tatapanmu, Eren."

Eren tersnetak kembali ke dunia nyata, "E-EH! BUKAN MAKSUDKU—AH, MAAF, KOPRAL!" jeritnya dengan muka merah sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangan saking paniknya. Huaa, malu-maluin banget ketauan ngeliatin orang!

"Jangan-jangan," ujar Rivaille lagi dengan tampang serius dan nada yang seduktif, "kau masih belum puas setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu tadi malam, hm?"

What?

Wajah Eren semakin matang, "TI, TIDAK! ITU SUDAH CUKUP MEMBUAT SAYA KELELAHAN, KOPRAL!"

HAH!?

Gunther dan Erd diam seketika. Auruo dan Petra sama-sama ngeluarin darah, cuma bedanya yang satu di mulut dan yang satu lagi di hidung.

Melihat reaksi itu Rivaille malah makin iseng, "Kalau kamu mau, aku dengan senang hati memberikan 'itu' padamu lagi nanti malam, Eren~"

R.I.P lidahnya Auruo karena abis digigitin. R.I.P Petra yang udah kehabisan darah.

"A, APA!? TIDAK, KOPRAL, SAYA MASIH NYERI GARA-GARA WAKTU ITU!" dan Eren malah sukses membuat pembicaraan terdengar semakin ambigu.

R.I.P pendengaran sucinya Gunther dan Erd. Sekarang muka mereka juga ikutan merah gara-gara ngebayangin yang iya-iya antara si Kopral dan si Newbie. Pikiran Petra juga semakin melayang-layang entah kemana, membayangkan adegan anu-anu antara dua prajurit yang tamvan dan unyu itu. Jiwa fujonya langsung bangkit. Aduh Petra.

Rivaille menaikkan alisnya, "Bukannya kamu sudah biasa kuberikan 'itu', Eren?"

Hentikaaaaaaaaan! Teriak Erd dan Gunther yang sudah cukup menyaksikan 2 orang rekannya gugur akibat pembicaraan nista nan syarat makna(?) ini. Erd berdehem tampan demi kelangsungan hidup prajurit-prajurit yang tersisa, "E, Eren…'itu' tuh, maksudnya…apa?"

"Itu?" Eren memiringkan kepala tanda tak konek. "Oh, 'itu'…" Akhirnya Eren nyambung juga, dan dengan wajah kembali dihiasi semburat merah ia malah jawab, "'Itu' tuh, ya…'itu'…"

Cukuuuup, Tuhaaaaaaaaaan!

Gunther ngejedukin kepalanya sendiri ke kepala kudanya dengan apik. Alhasil ia pingsan dengan kepala mengeluarkan banyak darah karena kalah keras dari si kuda.

"GUNTHEEEEER!" teriak Erd lebay kala melihat rekannya yang tersisa memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Pria _blonde _itu akhirnya frustasi, "Tolong yang jelas, Eren!" ya, siapa yang gak emosi setelah ditinggal teman-teman berharga?

Aduh ini alay banget. Tiga korban berjatuhan karena pembicaraan aneh Rivaille dan Eren.

Eren malah garuk-garuk kepala dengan inosennya, "Ya, 'itu'…Hukuman, Erd-senpai, hukuman!"

Tampang Erd masih gak percaya, "Hukuman apa?"

"Kemarin malam si bocah sialan ini terlambat menjawab panggilanku. Jadi kujadikan punggungnya sebagai pijakan untuk membersihkan tempat tinggi di dinding kamarku dari sarang laba-laba." Ujar Rivaille mengambil alih. Erd cuma cengo.

"Iya. Dan punggungku masih sakit." Keluh Eren mengusap-usap punggungnya yang habis jadi korban pelecehan sepatu boots dan berat badan manusia 160cm yang ternyata mencapai 65kg. Kemana perginya semua berat itu, hah, Kopral?

"Kalau kau tidak mandi terlalu lama sampai bikin kamu terlambat, punggungmu tidak akan jadi pijakanku, bodoh." Balas Rivaille ketus. Eren jadi malu sendiri.

Yaelah, jadi ini semua tentang Eren yag (lagi-lagi) kena hukuman Rivaille? Buset dah, tapi kenapa ambigu gini? Erd mendesah lelah. Dan secara ajaib Gunther, Auruo, dan Petra hidup lagi setelah mendengar klarifikasi dari semua keambiguan ini. Serius, dari tadi kok kayaknya semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Eren dan Rivaille jadi menjurus gini?

"Makanya Eren, lain kali harusnya kau mau saja kalau kutawari buat kumandikan—maksudku, membantumu mandi."

GUBRAK. Nyawa 3 orang kembali melayang akibat kalimat lanjutan dari Rivaille. Selip lidah itu kedengeran jelas banget. Lagipula kalimat 'membantu mandi' itu tetap saja mengundang pikiran yang aneh-aneh!

Tuhaaaan, ampuni dosa hamba… Erd hanya bisa pasrah menyerahkan semua pada Sang Maha Kuasa. Berikan akuuuuuuuu hidayahmuuuuuuu~

.

.

Irvin Smith adalah seorang pria penuh wibawa yang menduduki jabatan sebagai komandan ke-13 Scouting Legion. Otaknya cerdas dan penuh akal, selalu memikirkan strategi dengan penuh perhitungan. Tatapannya dalam—sedalam suaranya, dan merupakan sosok pemimpin sangat ideal bagi divisinya yang berisi para prajurit heroik tanpa rasa takut.

Selain itu, karena Irvin juga adalah seseorang yang tampan dan berani, maka apapun yang dilakukannya haruslah kece. Ia berdehem ganteng yang lalu dilanjutkan dengan menggelengkan kepalanya (juga dengan ganteng) ketika melihat salah satu anak buahnya diam-diam *ehem*modus*ehem* di tengah-tengah latihan.

Iyaa, siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"KOPRAL!?"

Rivaille.

Irvin menengadah dan langsung mendapati dua sosok nista tengah pelukan di udara. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, ya si Eren dan atasannya tercintah.

Jadi gini, biar author jelaskan. Di tengah manuver melewati pohon-pohon dengan lincah, Eren nyaris terkena serangan salah satu boneka hasil inovasinya Hanji. Ehem, biar saya jelaskan lagi. Boneka ini dibuat dengan berbagai tipe, mulai dari 2m sampai 15m. Tangan boneka ini bisa digerakkan menggunakan tali yang dihubungkan denagn motor penggerak karena bobotnya yang cukup ringan, walau gerakkannya menjadi sangat terbatas. Dan yang menggerakkannya adalah para senior. Meski gerakkannya tidak bebas seperti hanya bisa mengibaskan tangan ke kiri dan ke kanan atau atas dan bawah, tapi cukup memberikan kejutan bagi prajurit yang tidak hati-hati.

Dan 'tamparan' telapak tangan raksasa itu cukup untuk melempar tubuh para prajurit yang sedang di udara. Belum lagi boneka ini kalau ditebas, bisa mengeluarkan gas beracun ringan dari bekas sayatannya. Ya, jangan lupa kalau Titan-Titan palsu ini buatannya Hanji.

Kembali ke Eren, tubuhnya saat itu pun hampir saja tertampar telapak tangan 'Titan' seperti nyamuk. Tapi baru saja ia mau menghindar, sesosok kecil—err, kurang tinggi—err, agak di bawah rata-rata menyambar tubuhnya dari depan hingga 'Titan' itu meleset dari sasaran.

"KOPRAL!?"

"Nyaris saja, Eren." Kata Rivaille memeluk erat tubuh remaja itu dari depan sambil meluncur di udara.

Dan pose fabulous mereka disaksikan oleh beberapa prajurit lain, termasuk Irvin. Eren kembali blushing.

"Kopral? Bisa turunkan saya sekarang? Saya mampu bergerak sendiri…" bujuk Eren dengan _puppy dog eyes _andalannya. Tapi sorot mata bling-bling itu malah dibalas dengan tatapan teflon si Kopral.

"Aku menolak." Rivaille semakin mengencangkan pelukannya sampai ia bisa melihat ke depan melalui pundak Eren. Nafasnya terasa hangat di leher Eren, hingga membuat pemuda itu merinding.

Oh, Rivaille mendapat suatu ide cemerlang.

Perlahan sang Kopral menjulurkan lidahnya, bermain di leher jenjang yang lezat milik Eren.

"Uuh, Kopral…hentikan, tolong fokus ke depan—aaaanh~"

Kemampuan si _Humanity's Strongest _dalam bertarung dan menguasai 3DMG memang sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Eren yakin itu. Well, bisa-bisanya dia memperlakukan Eren begitu kampretnya sambil membawa tubuhnya, terbang menyusuri rimbunnya hutan? Antara kau yang terlalu hebat atau terlalu mesum, Rivaille.

Merasa Eren semakin takluk dengan perlakuannya, Rivaille memutuskan untuk turun di salah satu batang pohon tinggi. Ia mendorong tubuh Eren dan membuat perangkap dengan kedua tangannya agar mangsanya tidak kabur.

"Ko, kopral? Tolong lepaska—aaaahn~ Kopral, tolong—aah, hentikaaanh~" Eren tidak mampu melanjutkan perintaannya karena leher, telinga, dan bibirnya sudah dipermainkan kembali oleh lidah aduhai Rivaille.

"Ah? Tapi kau suka kan, Eren?" kini Rivaille menjilat bibirnya. Pemandangan yang sangat seksi, saudara-saudara! Bahkan Eren tidak mampu menolak pemandangan itu.

"Tapi, Kopral…"

"Apa, Eren?"

"Itu, ada…"

"Ada apa? Yang jelas." Rivaille mulai kembali maju untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya, tapi ditahan oleh tangan Eren.

"Itu, di sana ada—"

"Rivaille! Turunkan Eren sekarang!"

Rivaille menengok ke bawah. Cih, Irvin mengganggu saja. Padahal lagi enak juga.

Dengan tidak rela tapi tetap nurut, Rivaille menggendong Eren bridal style ke tanah. Kenapa posisinya mesti gini, Kopral? Eren menutup mukanya malu. Sementara Hanji cengengesan ngeliat Rivaille yang meski ogah tapi tetep mengikuti perintah. Imut imut gimana gitu.

"Melakukan pelecehan di tengah latihan itu tidak boleh, Rivaille." Ujar Irvin tegas. Uh, kalo boleh jujur sih ya, Eren itu sudah jadi kayak sosok anak buat Irvin. Termasuk semua newbie dari pasukan trainee 104 juga, sih. Mereka semua masih sangat muda-muda dan unyu. Insting kebapakan Irvin langsung keluar deh.

Apalagi, buat satu pemuda yang jadi bahan modusan si Rivaille. Aduh, Irvin makin protektif yang ada. Ia melihat tampang yang nyaingin datarnya tivi LCD itu dan mengehela nafas. "Eren kutarik ke dalam pengawasanku."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi, Rivaille. Lagipula, ada suatu hal lain yang membuat Eren lebih aman jika bersamaku."

Hal lain? Rivaille ganti menatap Eren. Pemuda itu hanya mengalihkan muka dan berjalan tanpa banyak bicara lagi ke arah Irvin.

Ehem. Ada yang merasa terbuang, tuh.

"Untuk sementara ini Eren akan dibawah pengawasanku sampai saat itu tiba." Ujar Irvin lagi.

Rivaille menahan rasa kesalnya karena Eren terlepas dari tangannya, "Saat itu apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Irvin kembali ke atas kudanya dan memberikan satu kuda cadangan untuk dipakai Eren. Hanji pun memberikan satu kuda cadangannya untuk ditunggangi Rivaille. Wanita berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak perlu cemas, Rivaille."

Rivaille mendecih. Ia memandangi punggung Eren yang dengan patuh mengikuti Irvin di belakang.

.

.

Matahari mulai tergelincir, tanda waktu latihan sudah berakhir. Arak-arakkan Scouting Legion bergerak pulang menuju HQ. Selama perjalanan Rivaille menggerutu—lebih dari biasanya. Gunther, Erd, Auruo, dan Petra hanya saling berpandangan walau nggak ada yang berani nanya kemana perginya Eren.

Sementara Eren berada di kuda tepat di belakang Irvin, Hanji, dan Mike. Sang komandan menengok ke belakang sebelum berkata sesuatu.

"Eren. Mengenai hal 'itu' yang kamu laporkan padaku, akan kutindak lanjuti secepatnya."

Mata Eren berubah belo. "Se-secepatnya, Sir?"

Irvin tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Tidak mau membiarkan keamananmu terganggu lebih jauh dari ini, bukan? Lagipula kita punya saksi."

Hanji mengangguk. Eren menelan ludah.

Pasukan Scouting sampai di markas sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Di situ, Irvin memanggil beberapa anggota pasukan termasuk Eren untuk menemuinya setelah jam makan malam.

Namun satu hal yang tidak diketahui Eren, bahwa akan ada suatu hal gila yang menunggunya nanti.

.

.

Oke, ini apaan?

Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 15 tahun dengan tinggi badan 170cm gelisah sekaligus heran. Kini ia tengah berkumpul bersama beberapa orang lain setelah jam makan malam sesuai dengan perintah Irvin. Mereka berdiri membentuk satu lingkaran di suatu ruangan tak terpakai di area kastil HQ. Perasaan tidak enak melanda batin pemuda tersebut. Namanya disamarkan, sebut saja Eren.

**[Super Soldier Level Titan-Shifter : Eren Jaeger]**

Bocah _brunet_ ini menggigit bibirnya, kedua iris hijaunya melirik kanan-kiri kesana kemari waspada. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya yang putih, mulus, kayak satin.

Melihat ini, sesosok gadis berambut hitam kelam dengan syal merah yang nggak tau kapan terakhir dicuci dan (ngakunya sih) saudaranya Eren jadi khawatir. "Eren, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

**[Super Soldier Level Mother-Hen : Mikasa Ackerman]**

Eren menggeleng pelan sambil nyengir kuda. Melihat tampang Eren yang menyerupai saudaranya, Jean mendengus.

**[Super Soldier Level Forever Alone : Jean Kirschtein]**

"Bangke, kok status soldier gue kampret gitu?" Jean protes. Eren yang di sebelahnya cuma ngejawab polos.

"Karena lo masih belom bisa move on dari you-know-who."

"Siapa? Voldemort?" celetuk Connie polos. Eren tepuk jidat.

**[Super Soldier Level Cannot Grow Even a Single Hair : Connie Springer]**

**"**Anjrit panjang amat status gue." Nista pula, pikir Connie garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tapi itu akurat." Kata gadis berkuncir kuda sambil anteng ngunyah kentang.

**[Super Soldier Level Potato : Sasha Braus]**

"Lah? Emang gue mirip sama kentang?" ujar Sasha sambil nelen makanan favoritnya. Kentang emang hidupnya, dia nggak akan bisa hidup tanpanya dan hanya akan jadi butiran debu kalau nggak makan kentang, tapi… masa iya Sasha yang manusia sehat dan kuat gini disamain sama makanan jenis umbi-umbian?

"Soalnya aku nggak inget kalo dulu aku tumbuh di dalem tanah."

Aduh. Nggak gitu juga, Sha.

Seorang cowok _blonde_ menghela nafas pelan, "Yah, mungkin status prajurit ini ada manfaat dibaliknya." Dia pun mencoba positif.

**[Super Soldier Level Loved by Old Men : Armin Arlert]**

"Masya Allah…" Eren pun bertasbih mengiringi Armin yang udah pingsan di tempat. "Siapa pun tolong hentikan parodi anime yang tamatnya beda sehari sama anime kita ini…" Eren pun menitikkan air mata.

"Itu tidak bisa, Eren." Tegas satu sosok pendek dengan deathglare yang meriah, tepat di depan si brunet.

**[Super Soldier Level Pedo : Rivaille]**

"Gue nggak pedo, dasar sialan."

Tapi protesan si Kopral dibantah di dalam hati masing-masing prajurit yang lain. 'Tapi lo emang naksir berat sama bocah yang umurnya setengah di bawah umur lo, dasar pedo.'

Ketujuh orang ini berdiri di belakang meja kayu, membentuk lingkaran. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka disuruh kumpul di ruangan ini, oleh orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah komandan mereka yang tercintah. Sosok pria berwibawa berambut pirang terlihat memasuki ruangan bersama wanita berkacamata yang tingkat kesintingannya sudah sangat wahid. Irvin, si komandan berdehem ganteng (lagi).

"Terima kasih sudah menjawab perintahku dengan berkumpul di sini. Sekarang, kita akan melaksanakan suatu hal untuk memecahkan suatu kasus."

"Kasus?" tanya Armin yang sudah sadar dari mimpi dikejar om-om. Sekarang gantian dia yang keringat dingin gara-gara itu.

Eren merasa bahwa suatu kegilaan baru saja akan dimulai.

"Ya. Ini adalah suatu kasus penting mengenai keamanan Eren Jaeger. Eren sendiri yang melaporkan hal ini, dan kita tidak bisa membiarkannya saja." Jawab Irvin serius tingkat kecamatan. Lalu dengan muka didramatisir, ia menggebrak meja yang tak berdosa di depannya.

"KITA AKAN MEMECAHKAN KASUS PENCURI SEMPAK MERAH MOTIF POLKADOTNYA EREN!"

Lalu hening…

**[SCOUTING LEGION TRIALS ARE IN SESSION!]**

Masih keheningan yang melanda… detik dan menit terlewati…

"APAAAAAAAA!?" jerit Eren memecah keheningan, frustasi campur malu. Feeling nggak enaknya terbukti sudah!

'ANJRIT SUMPAH DEMI VANTAT SEKSI FEMALE TITAN NGAPAIN SOAL KOLOR GUE YANG RAIB DIBAHAS RAME-RAME KAYAK GINI!? KOMANDAN IRVIN, ANDA LELAH, YA?' Eren berabsurd ria di dalam hati sambil jambakin rambut.

Yup, 'hal' yang dilaporkan Eren adalah mengenai kolornya yang entah bagaimana menghilang dari lemari bajunya. Tapi entah kenapa si Irvin menganggap hal itu sebagai suatu masalah besar yang dapat mengancam keamanan pribadi seorang perawan Eren Jaeger.

Sementara, prajurit lainnya yang datang di ruangan itu langsung sweatdrop berat dan serempak facepalm.

'Itu mah udah pasti si Rivaille…'

Di samping itu, aura Mikasa langsung suram.

'DASAR KONTET MEZUM SIALAN KAMPRET BANGET KESUCIAN EREN TELAH TERNODAI BUNUH BUNUH BUNUH!'

Dan Hanji…

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" dia nggak bisa berhenti ngakak sambil gugulingan di lantai. Puas banget dia dan sama sekali nggak menghiraukan pelototan mata maut Rivaille yang mengarah padanya.

Rivaille menggerutu tajam…

'Awas kau kacamata sialan.' Kenapa yang dihina cuma Hanji, Rivaille? Yang mencetuskan ide trial ini kan si Irvin. Yah, sudahlah.

"Ehem!" Irvin berdehem ganteng untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai _trial_-nya."

Tapi semua orang udah langsung mem-_vote _tersangkanya tanpa ragu. Rivaille.

"Rivaille?" Irvin menengok pada Hanji yang adalah saksi, "Apa itu benar?"

Hanji ngangkat jempol, "BENAR SEKALI! WWWWWWWW! Aku pernah lihat Rivaille dari arah kamar Eren sambil make kolor merah motif polkadot itu di leher sebagai syal! WWWWWW pasti gak mau kalah dari Mikasa ya WWWWW!"

Dan semua orang terdiam. Titan terdiam. Author terdiam.

Rivaille mendecih ala tersangka di seri detektif yang udah terbongkar rahasianya, "Cih…hebat juga kalian, bisa membongkar identitasku…"

Orang-orang tepuk jidat berjamaah. Jelas banget itu mah aduh tolong.

Sementara Eren, kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Saya tidak menyangka Anda akan melakukan itu…ITU KOLOR FAVORIT SAYA, KOPRAL! PEMBERIAN TERAKHIR AYAH SAYA SELAIN KUNCI INI! ANDA TEGA SEKALI!" si bocah Titan itu mengusap air matanya, "Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menikaaaaaaaaaaah!" jeritnya lebay.

"Wah, bapakmu juga kelainan." Ujar Jean, Connie, dan Sasha kompak. Udah nggak ngerti lagi sama si Om Jaeger.

Irvin mengangguk penuh wibawa, "Itu benar, Rivaille. Segala tindakan yang kau lakukan, kau harus menerima apa pun konsekuensinya." Ia lalu berkata tegas, "Karena kau tidak membantah bahwa kau pelakunya, maka kau akan mendapat PUNISHMENT, Rivaille!"

"Punishment apaan?"

"Tentu saja," Irvin menunjuk ke orang yang tengah berdiri kicep di hadapan Rivaille, "NIKAHKAN DIA!"

Eren pingsan. SERIUS, IRVIN SMITH! ANDA NIAT NGEBANTU SAYA ATAU MALAH MAKIN MENJERUMUSKAN SAYA!? Kasian Eren, wrong person, Eren, wrong person to tell your problem.

Hanji tambah ngakak. Dan Rivaille, matanya langsung bling-bling.

'Aku berhutang padamu, kacamata sialan. Oh, dan kau juga, Irvin.'

Rivaille lalu mulai berjalan menghampiri Eren yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Armin. Si Kopral itu menatap Eren lekat dengan pandangan napsu yang berkata 'Ayo sini sama Om'. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah _cutter blade _melintang menghalangi jalannya.

"Mikasa…" ucap Armin penuh haru pada sahabatnya yang kelewat macho itu. Gadis bersyal merah itu menatap tajam ke atasan minim tinggi badan di hadapannya itu sambil berkata lantang.

"SORE WA CHIGAU YO!"

Tolong. Ini parodinya udah absurd banget. Author juga udah gak ngerti lagi.

"Kau tidak akan menikahi Eren." Ujar Mikasa sinis sambil mengacungkan pedangnya, "KARENA AKU YANG AKAN MENIKAHINYA!"

Armin ngejedukin kepala ke kaki meja. Jean teriak putus asa karena itu artinya dia masih mempertahankan statusnya sebagai Super Soldier Level Forever Alone. Yang lain udah bersiap untuk menyingkir dari tempat yang kemungkinan besar akan berubah menjadi medan perang. Mereka berharap Irvin atau Hanji akan menghentikan mereka, tapi…

"Bagus, Rivaille. Pertahankan tanggung jawabmu." Ujar Irvin bijak. Dan ini sudah cukup menjadi petunjuk bagi prajurit yang lain untuk lari sejauh mungkin.

"SUSUMEEEEE!"

Dan perang pun meletus.

"Hoo, not bad." Rivaille menyeringai ala psikopat.

"Watashi wa tsuyoi." Mikasa nggak kalah psikopatnya.

"SIAPA SAJA TOLOOOOOONG!"

Armin yang malang. Dia hanya di situ, terperangkap sambil melindungi si Tatakae yang masih berlayar di pulau kapuk dari dua monster yang memperebutkan keperawanannya.

Panggung trial ditutup. Punishment *coret*sudah*coret* gagal dilaksanakan gara-gara pertarungan Rivaille dan Mikasa yang berakhir seri. Namun syukurlah semua masalah bisa diselesaikan (dengan gaduhnya). Dan untuk sementara ini, Eren masih selamat dari status 'pengantin orang'.

**END?**

"TIDAAAAAAK GUE MASIH TERLALU MUDA BUAT NIKAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Eren ketika telah tersadar dari mimpinya. Tapi malangnya nasib, nggak ada yang peduli sama teriakan hati yang perih si perawan ini. Haha.

"Mama, tolongin Eren…."

Ternyata oh ternyata, ada satu yang mendengar kepedihan hati Eren. Di akhirat sana, Tante Carla mengharu biru. Keselamatan (kesucian) anaknya telah terancam oleh seorang om-om bertitel Humanity's Strongest. Setelah 'hukuman' push-up, lalu bersih-bersih dapur, lalu sekarang si pendek itu berani nyolong pakaian dalam anaknya? Oho, tidak bisa diampuni!

Dengan segala naluri keibuannya, Carla pun merencanakan sesuatu.

"Rivaille, ya?" Si Nyonya Jaeger itu tersenyum seram, "Lihat saja kau."

Pokoknya, hari-hari di Scouting Legion akan semakin meriah dengan kedatangan… sesosok tamu tak terduga.

**CUT!**

* * *

**A/N: **SUMPAH YA, MAKIN LAMA TULISAN GUE MAKIN ABSURD WWWWWWWWW! INI APA-APAAN PARODI DANGANRONPA NYELIP HAH EMANG DASAR WB SIALAAAAAAN! *teriak di tepian tebing sambil madep lautan*

Ehem. Maafkan author yang stres ini. Chapter ini sangat ambigu, random, dan absurd, ya saya akui. Saya sadar sepenuh sadar kalau ini gaje banget. Maaf juga soal parodinya kalau garing ya ehehe~ Yah anggep aja buat perayaan tamatnya anime Danganronpa 1 yang beda sehari doang sama tamatnya SnK. Uhuhu, udah gak ada lagi yang ditunggu pas weekend nih… *terharu cantik*

**Reviews Replies: sessho ryu : **Diriku juga heran kenapa si heichou kok udah modus pake mesum pula kayak gini haha *ketawa ngenes* Aduh tapi ini mau dipertahankan rate T nya, jadi kao mau yang M lain kali aja yaa~ JeanEren? Boleh! **kim arlein 17 : **Mantep kan? Emang dasar Modes-Modus Mesum bwahaha **Azure'czar : **Makasih udah datang lagi~ iya, gak masuk kayaknya. Tenang aja sebelum ada status complete ini tetap lanjut XD /iyalah ya/ **Guest : **Eren unyu pun di luar kehendaknya /halah/ Ini diaa, semoga anda menyukai modusannya~ **Noir-Bondevik : **Boleh, mau tebas pake apa? Duit? Ato sempaknya Eren? XD OH IYA DONG BOHAI BANGET, KALO NGGAK MANA MAU RIVAILLE MODUSIN EREN BWAHAHAHA /ketawa bejat/ Yup, Makasih fav nya! **Adelia-chan : **MAKASIH YAA ANDA JUGA LUAR BIASA *jempol* BWAHAHA GULA EREN YA ALLAH RIVAILLE PASTI MAKE BUAT KOPINYA TIAP HARI SAMPE DIABETES! OH SAYANG EREN MASIH TERLALU TSUNDERE BUAT MANDI SAMA HEICHOU, MUNGKIN LAIN KALI YA MWAHAHA! /disambit/ **Fvvn :** Julukan baru buat Rivaille! Modes a.k.a Modus Mesum! /ditebas/ Sekarang saya ajak anda ke dunia Danganronpa *ketawa bejat* KENYATAANNYA SI HEICHOU MAKE BUAT SYAL TUH AHAHAHA NISTA SEKALI GUE. Thank you, glad to hear that! **Guest ke-2 : **Awas disangka gila sama tetangga kosan wwwwww! **Reniel Moza : **Indah dooong, apapun tentang Eren itu indah di mata Rivaille! /halah/ BETEWE UPDATE JUGA YA FANFIC ANDA! GUE TUNGGUIN! **huangangelin : ***Ngakak juga* XD

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca, review, fav, ato follow cerita ini~ Ah, lalu, mungkin saya akan mempertimbangkan buat mengganti genre fic ini dari humor romance menjadi humor parody asdfghjkl. Di chapter depan mungkin bakal kembali dengan Eren-dihukum-lalu-dimodusin-Rivaille lagi. Mungkin loh ya~

Kay. Karena waktu publish ini udah hari minggu, malam pula, jadi selamat menempuh permulaan minggu baru esok hari ya~! Have a great week, everyone~!

mystic rei


	4. Halloween Madness Part 1

**A/N : **Iya, saya tau ini lagi UTS. Iya, saya tau saya harusnya belajar. Bodo amat lah ya... *don't try this at home*

**Disclaimer : **SnK dan segala anime yang tidak beruntung karena saya parodikan ke fanfic ini, bukan punya saya. Saya hanya author yang pengen cepet wisuda.. *masih lama bu*

**Warning :** OOC pastinya. Ini kan humor~

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Setelah kehebohan di trial lalu, kehidupan si Scouting Legion HQ kembali aman dan damai. Matahari bersinar, langit biru, burung berkicau, Eren kembali dipertemukan dengan kolor kesayangannya, dan Irvin pundung.

Nggak, Irvin pundung bukan karena Eren sekarang telah berbahagia bersama sempak favoritnya lagi setelah si kolor diculik dengan tidak senonoh oleh si modus Rivaille; tapi karena setelah trial ancur lebur itu, Eren jadi menjaga jarak dengannya. Yaelah gimana nggak, siapa juga pasti langsung ogah ngomong sama elu setelah aksi lo kemarin, Irvin.

Irvin mendesah lelah. Rasanya itu ya, kayak bapak yang diacuhkan sama anaknya sendiri model anak-anak durhaka nan kurang ajar yang suka ada di sinetron-sinetron tivi itu. Cekit-cekit, cekit-cekit. Eh, salah iklan.

"Irvin. Ini laporan yang kau minta."

Pintu dibuka, menampilkan pria bertinggi badan minimalis seperti biasanya dan tampang tembok yang juga seperti biasanya. Begitu ngeliat komandannya lagi bermuram durja, si Humanity's Strongest Modus—err, Soldier jadi tambah badmood.

"Oi, Irvin."

Pria blonde yang diduga saudaranya Captain America ini akhirnya nengok. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia memutar lehernya ke arah tamunya, menunjukkan tampang suram bagai setan di film horor. "Oh, Rivaille… Taruh saja di meja…"

Ini orang apaan sih? Rivaille langsung ilfil. Ilang filing. Merasa tidak mau berkutat lebih lama dengan bapak-bapak tercampakkan yang satu ini, Rivaille menaruh map berisi kertas-kertas laporannya di meja sesuai perintah, dan berniat untuk langsung cabut saja. Biar bisa mulai modusin si Eren, gitu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Irvin memanggilnya. Rivaille jadi bete.

"Hei, Rivaille. Mungkin aku berlebihan ya sama Eren?"

Sama gue juga, bego, serapah si Kopral. 'Tapi gue gak nolak punishment-nya.'

Ye, dasar modus.

"Aku mau minta maaf saja." gumam si Komandan lagi. Rivaille mengangguk tanda menyetujui. Biar cepet.

"Ya, kau harus. Setelah mengadakan trial memalukan itu, kau harus, Irvin."

"Iya, Rivaille." Irvin menarik nafas. Dia mau tobat (walau orang pendek di depannya ini yang lebih butuh tobat). Dengan wajah penuh ketabahan dan determinasi, ia mencoba untuk tegar. "Aku yakin, Rivaille."

Rivaille menatap Komandannya serius. Irvin sudah memutuskannya. Rasa hormat pada atasannya ini langsung kembali menjalar, seiring dengan perkataan penuh kebijaksanaan yang keluar dari mulutnya,

"Aku yakin bahwa ini yang disebut The World's Most Despair-Inducing Incident yang diciptakan oleh kelompok Super Soldier Level Despair—"

"Bikin parodi lagi, kubunuh kau.".

.

.

Bulan ini adalah bulan Oktober. Dengan kata lain…

"HALLOWEEN!"

"YEAAAAH!"

Diduga karena stres setelah bertarung dengan Titan-titan laknat di luar dinding sana, tingkat kewarasan semua anggota Scouting Legion sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Untuk pelampiasannya, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat perayaan meriah menyambut Halloween yang jatuh pada bulan ini.

"Pakai kostum apa ya?" kicau Christa semangat.

"Kamu sih, sudah pasti cocok pakai kostum putri." Kata Reiner yang didukung dengan anggukan para cowok nista lain. "Terus, Ymir pakai kostum monster. Biar jadi Beauty and The Beast—GYAAAA!"

"Ngaca dulu woi, kampreeeeet!" Ymir langsung meninju Reiner tepat di ulu hati dan memberikan bonus tendangan fabulous yang sudah dipelajarinya langsung dari Kopral Rivaille. Pria blonde berbadan kekar itu langsung K.O dengan pose kejungkir kayak waktu dia dihajar sama Annie. Eren meringis, teringat masa lalu yang perih. Untung Annie udah di Military Police sekarang.

"Ka…kalau gitu, biar 'The Beast'-nya jadi dua aja sama gue—UOOOOOGH MASA DEPAN! MASA DEPANKU SURAM!" jeritan Reiner yang menyayat hati berusaha diabaikan oleh para prajurit lainnya. Mereka tidak kuat menyaksikan aksi Ymir untuk menghilangkan 'masa depan' Reiner yang tengah terjadi di depan mata.

"Maafkan aku, Reiner…setelah ini, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." ujar Bertholdt dengan tingkat kenistaan di ambang batas. Temen-temennya makin sweatdrop.

Jean menarik napas melihat teman-temannya kembali membuat kehebohan. "Huh, dasar. Kalau gue sih, udah pasti cocok sama kostum pangeran." Katanya narsis tingkat provinsi sambil kibas poni.

"Tapi pangeran mana yang mukanya kayak kuda?" celetuk seorang pemuda bermata hijau jamrud.

"Ngajak berantem, Ren?"

"Nggak, cuma mengatakan FAKTA." Bales Eren lagi dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

"Heh, lihat aja, Eren Jaeger. Setelah aku merebut Mikasa—"

"Nggak mau." potong si gadis bersyal merah yang dimaksud, "Karena aku juga akan jadi pangeran. Eren, kau jadi putrinya."

"OGAH!" teriak Eren gempar. Jean ngakak puas banget ngeliat rival bebuyutannya ini diperlakukan kayak cewek sama cewek.

"Rasakan, Eren. Kalau begitu ya sudah, aku akan jadi pangerannya Armin saja." Ujar Jean pede jaya sambil ngerangkul cowok shota di sampingnya.

"Sentuh Armin, mati." Ancam Eren dan Mikasa barengan kayak orang tua yang nggak rela anaknya dipacarin sama cowok nggak jelas. Apalagi yang mukanya mirip kuda. Jean langsung mewek. Apa dia masih akan jadi Super Soldier Level Forever Alone? Kita lihat saja.

Dan lihat siapa yang datang di tengah huru-hara ini. Rivaille's Squad datang setelah rapat bersama para atasan Scouting Legion. "Eh? Ada rame-rame apa ini?" seru Erd gembira ria.

"Siap!" semua angkatan baru bersikap hormat dengan lantang, "Kami hanya membicarakan tentang, uh…Halloween!"

Alis mata Rivaille keangkat satu. "Dan kalian para bocah sialan sedang ribut-ribut tentang?"

"Tentang kostum yang kira-kira cocok kami pakai, Sir!"

"Hoo…" gumam Rivaille. Petra ketawa ceria dan secara instan langsung masuk dalam pembicaraan bersama para newbie, disusul oleh Erd, Auruo, dan Gunther.

"Auruo jadi kera, Gunther jadi babi, dan Erd jadi kerbau!"

"KOK GITU!?"

"Biar aku yang jadi biksunya~"

"KOK CEWEK!?"

Kehebohan kembali terjadi seketika. Rivaille memandang pemandangan penuh kehidupan yang mengelilinginya ini dengan tenang, bahkan tatapannya berubah melembut untuk sepersekian detik. Walau mukanya nggak nyantai kayak preman Kampung Rambutan, tapi sebenarnya Rivaille itu orang yang cukup bisa bersantai di tengah banyak orang. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk melepas penat sejenak sembari duduk di salah satu meja di ruang makan tempat kegaduhan berlangsung.

"Kopral Rivaille."

Rivaille membuka sebelah matanya dan menangkap sosok pemuda yang menjadi target afeksinya. Ah, tepat sekali saat sedang ingin bersantai begini.

Eren tersenyum, "Ini saya buatkan teh hangat." Katanya sambil mengambil salah satu cangkir dari nampan yang dibawanya. Hari ini memang tugasnya menyiapkan _evening tea _bersama Sasha. Rivaille mengangguk, tanda terima kasih.

"Um, Kopral?"

Rivaille menengok untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada si brunet. "Hn?"

"Itu, umm…" Eren menggaruk pipinya dengan gugup, "apa kira-kira saya cocok untuk pakai kostum pangeran?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Kenapa kau tanya, Eren?"

Eren menggerutu imut, "Habis Jean bilang saya lebih pantas pakai kostum putri."

Rivaille nyaris saja nyemburin tehnya dan ketawa ngakak, tapi berterima kasihlah pada kemampuan kontrol diri si Kopral hingga ia berhasil mempertahankan sikap cool-nya.

"Kalau kau mau pakai kostum pangeran, silakan saja." senyuman jahil Rivaille semakin melebar, "Tapi tetap akulah yang akan jadi pangeranmu, Eren."

Anjyiiiiiiit si Kopral Modus ngegombal, saudara-saudara! Terus dia mendengus puas melihat reaksi si Eren. Si bocah titan itu langsung megap-megap dengan muka yang merah maksimal. Armin langsung datang demi menyelamatkan 5 cangkir teh yang udah mau jatuh bersama nampan yang di tangan Eren.

Rivaille terkekeh pelan dengan laknatnya setelah berhasil membuat muka Eren merah menggila dan mulutnya kebuka dan ketutup kayak ikan saking malunya. Belum selesai, si manusia kelas 1.6 meter ini berdiri dan lalu berbisik tepat di telinga remaja itu dengan suara yang seksinyaaaa kampret banget.

"Dan sebagai pangeranmu… _I will make you happy, forever afer_…"

Cukup, Rivaille, stahp. Eren udah mau pingsan itu. Semua isi ruang makan pada diem aja, ngebiarin si tukang modus kembali memangsa targetnya—minus Mikasa yang harus ditahan oleh Reiner dan Berthodlt atas perintah Armin. Lho, Armin, kamu punya anak buah ya sekarang?

Di tengah suasana hangat dengan aura gombal yang mengudara, pintu masuk ke ruang makan di ujung sana digebrak secara saksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya oleh oknum bergender tidak jelas dan wajah yang menampilkan senyuman maniak. Ya, Mayor Hanji, siapa lagi. Bukan Nanaba ya, walau dia juga bergender tidak jelas, dia itu sangat unyu dan nggak punya cengiran bak orang gila kayak si kacamata yang satu itu.

"Hei, kalian." Hanji masuk dengan riang gembira, "Mau bikin acara buat Halloween?"

Semuanya ngangguk.

"Kalau gitu, gabungkan saja dengan rencanaku. Kalian tahu tidak, ada apa di bulan Oktober ini selain Halloween?"

Semuanya menggeleng. Oh, minus Rivaille.

"Di bulan ini, komandan kita," senyuman sinting Hanji semakin merekah liar, "BERULANG TAHUUUUN!"

"OOOOOOHH!" para prajurit yang merupakan anak buah Irvin Smith langsung masang tampang bling-bling. Jadi ini ulang tahun komandan mereka tercintah? Oho, kebetulan banget! Meski sebenarnya udah lewat, sih, tapi yang penting ngerjain orang! Aduh, kalian.

"Saatnya kita (gue) balas dendam…" mari kita beri sambutan meriah pada orang yang telah kembali ke alam sadarnya, Eren Jaeger. Tampang psikopat yang sama waktu dia bilang kalimat _trademark_-nya, 'Kuchikushite yaru! Ippiki o korosu!' itu kembali hadir. Dan mata Rivaille langsung bersinar lagi kala melihat pancaran mata penuh dendam Eren itu.

'_I love everything about Eren_.'

Dan jadilah Rivaille diem mantengin Eren penuh cinta, sementara Eren sendiri sedang berkobar semangat balas dendam yang sangat psikopat kayak waktu dia ngeliat Titan.

Uh…lagi-lagi pemandangan aneh tapi unyu dari mereka berdua. Pikir semua orang sweatdrop, tapi nggak tahan buat nggak ikutan blushing. Ya, kapan lagi mereka ngeliat si Kopral 'mabuk' kayak begitu?

.

.

Persiapan dilakukan untuk menyambut Halloween, diketuai oleh Hanji. Menurut sumber yang terpercaya (Mike), Irvin akan pergi ke Wall Sina untuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu pejabat dan mengundang para petinggi militer. Tentu saja, meskipun ogah, Irvin Smith selaku wakil dari Scouting Legion harus menghadirinya, demi formalitas. Dan itu artinya, dia akan meninggalkan markas untuk sementara waktu.

Dan markas yang dimaksud adalah, kastil yang kini menjadi HQ dari Scouting Legion.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari kastil yang berhantu, bukan? Upupupu~" tawa Hanji penuh kelicikan yang tingginya mengalahkan Colossal Titan. Abaikan kalau tertawanya kembali berasal dari tokoh anime yang diplesetin sama si Komandan baru-baru ini. Semua prajurit di HQ sibuk mengubah suasana kastil menjadi lebih suram dengan menyebarkan ranting-ranting dan daun-daun kering. Dalam sekejap, suasana HQ jadi sama dengan kastil-kastil berhantu.

Rencananya simpel aja. Begitu Irvin pulang, dia akan disambut dengan kastil yang gelap nan suram, dan ia akan dikagetkan oleh 'hantu-hantu' yang sebenarnya adalah para prajurit yang menyamar. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah rumah hantu ala Scouting Legion. Menurut mata-mata (Mike), Irvin berecana pulang sekitar jam 1 di malam hari.

Semuanya sudah mulai melakukan persiapan dari jam 7 malam, saat dimana Irvin berangkat ke Wall Sina. Artinya mereka punya waktu sekitar 6 jam untuk bersiap-siap, dari mengumpulkan ranting dan daun untuk dekorasi sampai mendandani diri mereka sendiri dengan kostum.

"Eren, kemarikan tanganmu."

"Hah? Buat apaan Connie—UWAAAA!" si pemuda bermata hijau langsung menarik kembali tangannya dengan horor. Gimana nggak, tadi Connie udah kayak mau motong tangannya itu pake cutter blade.

"Biar kamu jadi makin serem, Ren! Lo bilang pengen jadi yang paling horor, kan? Makanya sini tangan lo gue potong, kan bisa tumbuh lagi!" kata si botak itu enteng banget.

"KEPALA LU NGGAK ADA RAMBUTNYA! IYA TAPI GUE YANG HOROR, NJIR! EMANGNYA NGGAK BAKAL SAKIT HAH!?" jerit Eren nggak nyante.

"Udah, sini nggak bakal sakit kok! Atau kepala lo aja?"

"EH BUSET MATI DONG GUE TIDAAAAAK!"

Mikasa dan Armin di luar dugaan cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Tampaknya mereka lebih melihat si Kopral sebagai ancaman bagi Eren daripada seorang Connie yang lagi memburu si Jaeger sambil ngacungin pedang. Loh, gimana.

Tapi akhirnya kejar-kejaran itu berakhir setelah dipisahkan paksa oleh Reiner dan Bertholdt atas perintah Armin (lagi). Armin, kamu jadi bos mereka sekarang? Mama bangga padamu nak.

Reiner menyita pedang Connie dan Bertholdt menyembunyikan Eren di balik badan tingginya. Aduh jadi iri sama tingginya Bertholdt. Lihat saja, di cowok paling tiang listrik itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah teman botaknya layaknya anak kecil. Dasar uke unyu.

Lalu semuanya harus di-_pause_ begitu pintu ke ruangan mereka di buka. Mencium uke-nya lagi deket-deket sama cowok lain, si seme langsung dateng.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut hah, bocah-bocah ingusan?"

Sontak semuanya diam. Rivaille melihat ke seluruh ruangan, dan mendapati Eren lagi meluk Bertholdt dari belakang sambil kicep di tempat dengan lidah yang tetap terjulur. Seketika aura _jealous _melanda ke seluruh ruangan, belum lagi rasa kesal karena pose Eren yang lagi kayak meledeknya (padahal nggak).

"Eren." Panggilnya dengan nada jawab-gue-segera-gue-atasan-lu.

"Si-siap!" Eren langsung melepaskan Bertholdt dan mengepalkan tangannya di dada, sikap hormat prajurit.

"Setelah semua rencana bodoh si kacamata sialan itu selesai, menghadap padaku." Ujarnya dan langsung membanting pintu meninggalkan para newbie yang tengah memberikan tatapan simpati pada Eren. Si objek perhatian itu langsung merinding ngeri. Ternyata rasa takutnya pada si Kopral masih tidak hilang walau hanya secuil.

"Su…sudahlah, Eren…" Connie menepuk pundaknya.

"Ini salah lo, Connie." Ujar Eren suram. Connie jadi makin ngerasa bersalah.

"Daripada itu, gue punya rencana bagus." Kata si botak lagi, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Si rambut cokelat menengok.

"Kalau akhirnya bikin masalah lagi, awas lo."

.

.

Baru saja Eren bilang, 'awas aja kalau bikin masalah lagi'…

Sekarang si manusia tidak berambut itu (dan juga tidak berotak, Eren yakin) sedang menginstruksikan teman-temannya tentang cara memanggil hantu.

Diulang lagi.

Cara memanggil hantu.

Ini Halloween, katanya. Bakal tambah seru, katanya.

"Ayolah Eren, jangan jadi pengecut tiba-tiba!" ledek Jean sambil memukul punggungnya. Eren meringis.

Bukannya takut sih. Tapi jujur saja, feeling-nya bilang ini semua akan berakhir tidak bagus lagi. Kayak waktu trial si Irvin kemaren itu. Oh tidak.

Kini mereka semua tengah membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran pola yang katanya bisa menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan dunia ghaib. Di tengah lingkaran itu ada lilin yang menyala. Lalu dengan serempak mereka membaca mantera-mantera.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus. Pohon-pohon bergoyang. Lampu minyak di ruangan mati, namun beberapa detik kemudian menyala kembali. Hanya lampu di tengah lingkaran yang tidak bergeming.

Sampai beberapa menit setelah itu, semuanya tetap hening.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa." bisik Ymir. Ia meneliti ke seluruh ruangan, dan sama sekali tidak melihat keanehan.

"Ah, ini paling cuma gurauan." Kata Jean agak kecewa. "Yakin manteranya bener? Atau gambar di lingkarannya ada yang salah?"

"Nggak kok, semuanya bener! Ya kan, Sasha?" bela Connie dan disertai anggukan setuju dari Sasha.

"Tapi emang nggak ada apa-apa, tuh." Ucap Reiner sambil melipat tangan. "Memang cuma permainan saja, berarti."

Connie agak kecewa, tapi memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Lagipula ini sudah tepat jam 12 malam, berarti hanya sisa satu jam lagi sampai Irvin datang dan pertunjukkan dimulai.

"Oi, semuanya! Ayo kita _briefing _dulu!" Hanji datang dengan kostum Female Titan. Armin keselek, yang lain ada yang nahan buat nggak ketawa atau facepalm. Satu-persatu mereka keluar dari ruangan dengan Eren yang terakhir menutup pintu.

BLAM

Dan tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa setelah itu, lilin yang ada di tengah lingkaran mati.

.

.

Persiapan final sudah selesai. Hanji melihat kuda yang mengantar Irvin dari kejauhan, dan langsung menginstruksikan para anggota lain untuk bersiap di tempat masing-masing. Lampu-lampu minyak dimatikan, hanya ditinggalkan beberapa yang tetap menyala untuk menerangi jalan yang terlalu gelap.

"Okeee…" Hanji mulai menyeringai nista, "It's show time!"

.

.

Irvin mulai merasakan hawa lain dari mulai ia menginjakkan kaki di kastil. Sepi, gelap, seperti ditinggalkan.

Ah, mungkin sudah pada tidur, pikirnya. Ia terus berjalan ke arah koridor terbuka yang menghadap ke arah taman. Semilir angin malam terasa dingin menusuk kulit walau sudah dilapisi kemeja, jaket seragam militer, dan jubah hijau Scouting Legion.

Krek~

Irvin melihat ke bawah, mendapati kakinya tengah menginjak ranting. Ia mengarahkan lampu minyaknya ke depan, dan melihat banyak ranting-ranting dan daun kering berserakan.

'Apa ini karena angin?' pikirnya. Tapi angin sebesar apa yang bisa membuat jalanan di koridor begini berantakan?

Irvin terus berjalan. Langkah kakinya bergema ke seluruh sudut kastil yang tampak kosong. Gelapnya tempat ini pun tidak masuk akal, karena biasanya masih cukup terang dengan lampu-lampu minyak dan obor.

Irvin sampai pada pintu besar menuju bagian dalam kastil. Biasanya ia akan disambut oleh Hanji yang masih begadang meneliti Titan, tapi sekarang yang di depannya hanya ruangan gelap. Ia mengarahkan lampunya ke arah meja yang berantakan dengan kertas-kertas.

Paling kerjaannya Hanji, pikir Irvin. Begitu ia melihatnya, matanya membuka lebar.

'KUCHIKU'*

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan melihat sesosok berambut sangat berantakan dan berbadan tanpa kulit keluar mendadak dengan seringaian mengerikan. Irvin yang kaget, langsung berlari ke menuju pintu yang mengarah ke ruang makan.

"Hihihihi~"

.

.

**[Yang sebenarnya]**

"Hihihihi~ Pfft…pwahahahaha!" Hanji dengan kostum Female Titan-nya berusaha menahan tawa supaya nggak ketahuan. Ia lalu mengamati kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja dengan lilin. Karena bukan dia yang punya ide 'kertas kutukan' ini, dia jadi kepo sama siapa yang nulis.

"Kuchiku…ini sih Eren banget..."

Setelah keponya hilang, si kacamata ini pun mengendap-endap, mengintip dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka untuk memperhatikan targetnya.

.

.

Irvin benar-benar merasa aneh dan…mulai merasa tercekam. Ia sudah dihampiri sosok yang membawa makanan berlumuran darah (Sasha dengan kentang yang sudah dilumuri saus), kakinya dipegang oleh sosok berdarah dengan mata yang mengerikan (Erd dengan kepala diolesi saus cabe dan matanya malah jadi bengkak karena kepedesan), suara tangisan wanita (Petra dan Christa). Lalu dikagetkan dengan sosok yang tergantung terbalik (Gunther yang sebenarnya terbelit tali 3DMG), dihalangi makhluk bermuka kuda dan orang tua ngesot (Jean dan Auruo, siapa lagi), dan banyak lainnya. Belum lagi suara-suara mengerikan seperti geraman (Reiner dan Bertholdt) yang agak membuat tidak nyaman. Ia juga berkali-kali ditepuk oleh sosok-sosok tak terlihat yang bergerak sangat cepat (Ymir dan Connie yang mengikuti terus dari belakang dengan kecepatan gerakan dan keahlian mengendap yang diluar dugaan).

Irvin sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membela diri karena ia (untungnya) tidak membawa perlengkapan senjatanya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa lari.

"Kalau saja tidak kutitipkan pada Mike." Irvin tepuk jidat. Oh, tentu saja Irvin, karena Mike juga sudah berkomplot dengan para anak buahmu yang pada nista itu. Sabar aja deh.

Bohong jika Irvin bilang ia tidak merasa ketakutan. Sebenarnya, ia merasa cukup terancam dan rasa takut mulai berkembang di dirinya. Merasa situasinya semakin mencekam, ia langsung naik ke lantai tiga dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Dengan rusuh ia buka pintunya dan mendapati sebuah lingkaran tergambar aneh di lantainya, dengan sebuah lilin mati di tengah-tengahnya.

Irvin menaikkan alis. Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Di lain tempat, anak-anak Trainee 104 bersin. Ya, ruangan yang mereka pakai untuk ritual tadi sebenarnya adalah kamar Irvin, atas ide Connie. Emang dasar bocah gila. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Irvin memeriksa dengan penuh keheranan terlintas di benaknya. Lingkaran ini rasanya pernah ia lihat. Setelah sadar, pria itu menepuk kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ini lingkaran untuk upacara pemanggilan arwah. Beneran, siapa sih yang bikin ginian? Di kamarnya pula!

Connie bersin untuk kedua kalinya di lain tempat.

Kedua telinga Irvin yang terlatih menangkap suara aneh dari sudut ruangan. Ia berbalik dan mengarahkan lampu minyaknya, namun dalam sekejap alat itu langsung padam. Ia berlari kembali ke pintu, tetapi benda itu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya dengan suara debaman yang keras. Ia berbalik, menangkap sosok wanita tengah berada tepat di tengah pola lingkaran itu.

"…"

"Siapa?" Irvin berusaha menangkap apa yang sosok itu katakan.

"…lle…"

Irvin masih tidak mengerti. Ia tegapkan lagi badannya, berusaha untuk tetap berwibawa.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Sekejap kemudian, Irvin sudah bertatap muka dengan jarak tidak lebih dari beberapa sentimeter dari sosok wanita itu. Ia melihat langsung ke dalam mata pucat yang sangat menusuk—tapi entah kenapa, terasa familiar—dan hilang kesadaran saat itu juga.

.

.

Menunggu itu memang sesuatu yang membosankan. Dan juga bukan keahlian milik seorang Eren Jaeger. Sudah cukup lama ia bersembunyi di balik kegelapan di salah satu koridor, menanti gilirannya muncul untuk menakuti sang komandan. Tapi semenjak tadi ia mendapat kabar bahwa Irvin masuk ke ruangannya di lantai tiga, satu lantai dengan tempatnya berada; namun pria itu tidak terlihat lagi sampai sekarang.

"Jangan-jangan dia tidur di kamarnya?" gumam Eren curiga. Kalau beneran si Irvin memutuskan bersembunyi sampai besok, nggak seru banget. "Apa kucari saja ya?"

Baru ia akan melangkah keluar dari persembunyian, tangannya ditarik hingga badannya yang tinggi semampai itu terjungkal ke belakang. Bocah itu lalu langsung didekap mulutnya dari belakang oleh sosok yang mengerjainya. Kedua matanya mengerjap, melihat ke iris tajam di sana.

"Kau memang sulit disipilin pada perintah ya, Eren."

Eh lho, Kopral, Eren kaget. Rivaille memakai pakaian jas dan jubah serba hitam yang berpadu dengan kegelapan. Kostumnya mirip vampire yang pernah Eren baca, dengan rambut disisir ke belakang, dan wow…dia harus menahan supaya wajanya tidak terlalu memerah. Beruntung suasanya sedang gelap sekarang.

"Ta-tapi, Sir, Komandan Irvin tidak muncul lagi sampai sekarang." Ujar Eren mencoba berargumen. Walau nggak yakin menang, sih.

"Lalu?" dan hanya itu respon Rivaille. Eren tepuk jidat.

"Iya, jadi saya mau melihat keadaan gitu, Sir…"

Rivaille mengangkat alisnya mendengar jawaban (asal) Eren, padahal dia tahu si bocah ini sudah bosan bersembunyi. Oh, jadi gitu? Seringaiannya kembali hadir, tanda ide berjuta modus Rivaille muncul lagi.

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau sudah bosan, huh, Eren?"

"Eh? Huwaa!" Eren terkesiap, dengan sekali gerakkan mantap badannya sudah tertangkap oleh Rivaille. Wajahnya kembali memerah di bawah tatapan intens pria itu yang bagai menelanjanginya (eaaa).

"Dasar anak nakal." Rivaille semakin melancarkan serangannya dengan biadab, menciumi leher pemuda unyu di hadapannya. Semakin ke atas, ke area dagu, rahang, telinga. Eren semakin tidak berdaya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menghiburmu." Bisiknya.

"E-Eh?"

"Ini juga hukuman untukmu. Kuberikan sekarang saja, bagaimana?"

Bulu roma Eren meremang gila, suhu tubuhnya naik parah. Hembusan nafas Rivaille terasa hangat menggelitik, suaranya oh sangat dalam dan ada setitik nada seduktif di sana. Tangan jahil Rivaille tidak tinggal diam, mulai menggerayangi area dada, melepas tiga urutan kancing di atas. Menjelajahi kulit halus di dalamnya, lalu dilanjutkan ke area perut, pinggang, semakin turun, semakin turun…

"Uuh…tolong hentikan…aah…" tidak tahan dengan desahan imut Eren, Rivaille semakin menutup jarak dengan menciumi bibirnya. Lidah bertaut, nafas bercampur, sentuhan merajalela.

Dan sesi bercumbu mereka tambah panas di dalam kegelapan itu. Rivaille mulai membuka ikat pinggang di celana Eren.

"Tu…Tunggu dulu, Kopral…"

"Huh?" Rivaille kembali mencium bibir ranum tersebut.

"Ja, jangan…disini…"

"Ah? Kenapa tidak?" Rivaille meremas bokong Eren hingga membuat yang lebih muda terkesiap kaget dan mengeluarkan suara imut lainnya. Dasar tukang modus pencari kesempatan dalam kegelapan.

Rivaille menyeringai dan berniat semakin berbuat jauh, tapi tiba-tiba ia kembali berdiri sigap dengan wajah yang waspada.

"Kopral?"

"Ssh…"

Langkah kaki. Suaranya menuju ke arah tempat persembunyian mereka. Pelan, tapi pasti; dan agak tergontai. Rivaille tetap menajamkan telinga, sementara Eren diam-diam kembali merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan karena 'ulah' si Kopral.

"Apakah itu…Komandan Irvin?" tanya Eren pelan. Rivaille mengangguk.

"Mungkin saja."

Kedua prajurit ini kembali dalam mode siap untuk secara serentak keluar dan mulai menjalankan peran mereka sebagai hantu. Menghitung mundur dari tiga sampai satu.

"Tiga…dua…"

Sraak.

Sosok pria tinggi setengah baya muncul dan 'menemukan' mereka duluan. Wajah Irvin tersenyum aneh begitu mendapati kedua bawahannya terebut perannya dan melonjak kekagetan.

"Ketemu~"

.

.

"Ketemu~"

Suara yang feminim keluar dari pria paruh baya. Oh, god, apa ini.

Irvin langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, sementara aura horor yang memacu jantung keluar secara misterius dari tubuhnya. Perlahan aura itu menampakkan diri, membentuk bayangan sosok yang semakin lama semakin nyata.

Berdiri melayang, sosok wanita berambut cokelat tua panjang dengan ikatan yang ditaruh di satu pundaknya. Ia memakai celemek putih khas ibu rumah tangga. Wajahnya pucat namun tampak begitu familiar, bahkan bagi Rivaille.

"Siapa…" suara Rivaille hampir tidak keluar saking kagetnya. Sumpah, ibu-ibu ini mukanya familiar banget. Ia menoleh ke arah Eren yang terkesiap dengan mata membelalak.

"IBU!?"

EH!?

Rivaille memandang satu manusia dan satu penampakkan di hadapannya bergantian. Tangannya menjambak sejumput rambutnya dengan tampang histeris yang hampir mau mengeluarkan teriakan frustasi. Pokoknya si Rivaille jadi OOC deh saking kagetnya.

ASTAGA EMAK!?

"Kau sudah besar, Eren…" kata sosok itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Jaeger dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Ibu…" Eren sudah mau menangis. Dirinya sangat ingin melompat dan merangkul tubuh yang paling dirindukannya itu dan tidak akan melepasnya lagi, tapi sayang ia sadar bahwa yang dihadapannya ini hanyalah roh.

Rivaille merasakan perasaan sedih Eren. Kalau nggak karena yang dihadapannya ini ibunya si bocah, ia pasti sudah mengusap air matanya sambil memeluknya erat.

Sosok hantu Carla tersenyum sangat keibuan, "Aku datang menjenguk." Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang tengah berdiri terpaku di dalam situasi yang sangat absurd ini. "Siapa ini?"

"Ah…!" Eren menoleh ke arah Rivaille dan senyuman lebarnya yang mampu mengalahkan kegelapan di kastil kembali hadir, "Ini atasanku, Bu! Kopral Rivaille…"

Tatapan Carla menajam. Eren dan Rivaille tiba-tiba merinding disko.

"I…ibu?" Eren menelan ludah, perasaan ingin langsung minggat dari tempat itu entah kenapa datang memperingati.

"Oh…" Carla mengeluarkan hawa menyeramkan, rambut panjangnya berkibar-kibar, "Benar kau ya, Rivaille?"

Gantian Rivaille yang menelan ludah. Keringat dingin tanda sadar sudah turun di wajah tamvannya. Carla semakin menggila.

"JADI KAU YANG MAU MENGAMBIL KESUCIAN ANAKKU, HUH!?"

Geblek. Eren menjerit sambil ngegarukkin kepalanya. SITUASI ABSURD MACAM APA LAGI INI!?

Ini membuktikan (lagi) tentang perasaan buruknya tadi. Eren bisa melihat ibunya tercintah sedang mengeluarkan energi luar biasa besar, rambutnya yang panjang berdiri dan berubah warna jadi kuning.

Astaga, Eren nggak tahu kalau ibunya itu punya kekuatan Saiyan. Jangan-jangan basement rumahnya itu sebenarnya tempat penyimpanan Dragon Ball. Terus itu bisa digunakan buat memohon permintaan agar seluruh Titan musnah di muka bumi. Gitu kan papa? Sebenarnya papa menghilang demi mengumpulkan bola yang lain supaya jadi lengkap kan? Eren sudah tau, Pa, Eren tau!

Oke, berhenti. Aduh, Eren kamu jangan ikutan absurd nak.

Kembali ke kenyataan, Eren menyadari bahwa—_somehow_—keselamatan Rivaille terancam oleh ibunya. Daritadi si Carla meracaukan tentang 'anak gue', 'inosen', 'unyu', 'bunuh tukang modus'. Dengan gerakkan cepat, Eren menyeret kerah belakang kostum vampire Rivaille dan langsung kabur.

"EREN! JANGAN LARIIIII!" teriak Carla horor dan langsung berangkat mengejar mereka.

Dan kehebohan dengan tingkat keabsurdan over 9000 pun kembali terjadi…

* * *

To Be Continued on Chapter 5: Halloween Madness Part 2

* * *

**Omake :**

"Eh, lho?" Irvin celingukan begitu kembali sadar dan mendapatkan dirinya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai koridor yang gelap. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. Perasaan tadi gue di kamar, deh.

Lalu sekelebat ingatan kembali timbul. Ia ingat sebelum ini, ia bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan memelototinya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Bulu roma Irvin kembali mendadak dangdut.

Berikutnya, seluruh kastil bisa mendengar jeritan horor si Komandan Scouting Legion yang terkenal tak kenal gentar pada Titan, tapi takut sama hantu. Ck ck ck…

* * *

**A/N : **Bersambung yaa! Tadinya mau bikin jadi satu chapter aja, tapi ternyata malah jadi terlalu panjang nanti. Jadi bersabarlah menunggu part 2, okay? Maaf kalau ada salah kata dan humor yang terlalu garing (-_-;)

*Kuchiku : Annihilate. Mungkin udah pada tau juga ya...

**Reviews Replies : Hoshigami Sheia: **Tenang saja, Eren akan diusahakan agar tetap inosen dan ambigu biar Rivaille juga makin seneng modusin dia huahaha! *ketawa bejat* Beri sambutan meriah untuk tante Carla~! XD **Komodo Vs Tomato:** Terima kasih sudah mampiir! Sumpah saya ngakak baca review-an anda X"D Itu warning-nya sesuatu lolol gak bisa bayangin kalo gue dimasukkin lagi ke kandungan emak gue! Mungkin Eren perlu tuh, biar pikirannya terjauhkan dari berbagai modusan si heichou wwwww! ** Azure'czar:** *Nyetok sendal swallow* Aduh makasih yaa *dalam hati lega juga* XD**Tasya**: Iyaah, biar lucu aja gitu~ atau begitulah niat saya (-_-;) Terus pake BGM Danganronpa yang judulnya Discussion -HEAT UP- itu kece banget XD** 5862-senbonzakura:** Aduh saya juga masih alone nih gimana ya *puk puk pundak Jean juga* Cari jodoh yuk *eh*** Reniel Moza:** LOL kita lihat saja apakah mama Carla akan menyelamatkan anaknya dari si tukang modus atau malah ikut merestui kayak si Irvin wwwwww!** Guest:** WADOH RATE M YA ASDASDASD KOKORO BELOM SIAP BIKINNYA XD *alesan padahal lagi WB*** yuzuru:** karena ambigu itu punya suatu kekuatan yang bisa bikin otak melenceng...makanya saya paling demen pelajaran ambigu di bahasa Indonesia UPUPUPU *ketawa bejat*** Yami-chan Kagami: **Di sini Irvin-nya emang rada-rada gitu deh...abisnya bosen kan liat dia sangat berwibawa sekali jadi di sini dia tidak boleh luput dari penistaan XD *digampar* Ada kok ada, maap update nya lama yaa... ** DeLoAniMan U-know:** Oho~ op kors! Tukang modus kalau nggak mesum itu nggak afdol kan? Wwwwww! *plak*** AkakoNichiya:** *usir tuyulnya, selamatkan dompet* Oho tenang masih lanjut kok ahahha! Selama belom saya kasih status complete berarti masih lanjut mwahahaha! *seenaknya sendiri* *digebuk massa*** sessho ryu: **Tenang. Sebisa mungkin saya akan perbanyak hal yang bisa bikin Rivaille cemburu dan makin posesif dan makin modus *plak*Di chapter depan nanti ya kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan mamah Carla XD

Tidak bosan saya mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang baca, review, fav, atau follow. Semoga menghibur~ U.U

Yang lagi ujian...kita ini comrade, kawan... /gakjelas

See ya!

mystic rei


End file.
